Secret lovers
by cloverberry15
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime are twins. They loved each other more than anything in this world before. but now, why is Ichigo acting coldly at his sister?
1. Chapter 1: The Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters. **

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 1**: _**the twins**_

Ichigo and orihime are twins, the son and daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki.

Isshin Kurosaki works abroad while his wife, Masaki Kurosaki works as a nurse in a Hospital. Due to piled up work and her busy schedule, she would always leave the twins alone at home. Though during her day offs, she would really spend her time together with her twins to catch up on things. Afterall, though the twins are capable of working independently at home, she wouldn't want a gap between her kids and her. Especially when her husband is not around in the country.

Ichigo and orihime have the same orange hairs which obviously they inherited from their mother, but the rest? completely different.

they are like totally opposite individuals.

Ichigo is the top of the class, the captain of kendo club, vice president of the student council, in short- the ideal guy, brains and brawns that's it!, while his sister?

Orihime isn't stupid, she's just a little weird. she always make weird conclusions about stuffs. She's beautiful too and has a pretty nice body. She's a little bit clumsy which is why she would always need her brother's help.

* * *

><p>" Ichi! Hime!, hurry up or you'll be late for school" shouted their mother in the kitchen. she was currently packing her twins lunch.<p>

"Coming, Mom" orihime shouted back, while fixing her things. after seeing everything she needs for school is all set, she hurriedly went to their dining area to eat her breakfast.

As she entered the room, she immediately spotted her brother, he is already eating his breakfast. She took the seat beside him and started putting wasabi and peanut butter on her pancakes.

"Uhm..ichigo and orihime, i won't come home tonight. it's my night shift at the hospital,. Orihime, you cook for dinner later, okay?" instructed their mother as she prepared her things for work.

"oh mom, hime's cooking again? i'll just order at the fast food later, if you only get to taste her cooking, it's so horrible!" ichigo interjected as he explains with disgust on his face how orihime's cooking tastes like.

"it's not that horrible, it's still edible you know!" orihime justified.

" your cooking?you think it's edible? i think it's not for human consumption."

"you're so mean!" tears flow from her gray orbs. She pushed her big brother and hurriedly went outside.

_stupid big brother! why are you so mean to me? we were not like this before._

Yeah! before- they were the closest brothers and sisters. They loved each other more than anything in the world. Ichigo would always protect his little sister every time she gets into trouble. He would always be her knight-in-shining armor every princess dreams of.

"Anyone who dares to hurt my sister again will get to taste my fist!" ichigo shouted at his classmates who bullies his sister.

" let's go! never mind the orange-haired freaks!" says one of the bullies before leaving the twins.

Orihime is sitting in the floor, weeping endlessly, until her brother mumbled sweet words making her heartbeat stops as he reached his hand onto her.

" come, Hime. I'm sorry I'm late. Don't cry, i'm here now." he smiled as he pulled her into a hug. He spat her head like a small child.

those sweet words only made her cry even more, she hugged him back tightly.

_if only we're not twins!, wait- what am i thinking?_

* * *

><p>She walked fast, different thoughts keep entering in her head.<p>

She was too spaced out to realize that she was already in the front gate of their school. She was brought back to reality as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"..Hime-.."

It startled her.

_It's him. What should I do? what should I do?_

she wiped away her tears, readying herself on what he's going to say.

"you..-" he continued. breathing heavily from running after her.

_oh..God, what is he going to say?_ orihime thought, Her heartbeat became faster than ever.

_this is a weird atmosphere._

"left your bag, idiot! you're so stupid, going to school without a bag?" ichigo said, after giving the bag to his sister, he continued walking entering the school.

"that's it?,just because of a stupid bag?" she asked with a frown. Tears were about to flow from her eyes, but she tried her very best to stop them. "aren't you gonna say sorry?" she added.

"Why would I?" he answered not even turning around to face her.

She couldn't help it anymore. Tears flow endlessly in her eyes.

_you really have changed. you're not my prince who always protect me anymore. I hate you! I hate you! oh..i just wished i could really hate you, big brother!_

* * *

><p>Masaki was cleaning up their breakfast.<p>

She just scolded Ichigo again for saying hurtful things to his sister.

"Ichigo! stop teasing you're sister." she plead worryingly.

he didn't answer, instead he just left without saying anything.

She kept on remembering how and why did orihime and ichigo would always engaged in a fight.

_they were not like this before. they're like peanut butter and jellies but now cats and dogs. She thought as she looked at the picture of her twins._

After putting the picture frame back to it's place, she went off to work and locked the doors of their house.

"what am i gonna do with those two?" she asked herself worriedly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo went straight to his locker.<p>

He mentally cursed himself for saying mean things to his sister. He knew his sister is sensitive and saying mean things would be unbearable for her but still it happened. He said hurtful words which he really didn't mean to say.

And now there is a big gap in their relationship. He would commit the same mistakes again.

_"I'm sorry, Hime"_

Suddenly, a raven haired girl tapped his shoulders. It was Tatsuki Arisawa, his best friend. They have known each other since elementary, orihime knows her too.

Tatsuki is the only girl close to Ichigo, maybe because they both like soccer and tatsuki seems boyish.

They are really close where Ichigo would confide about his problems to her and she would listen to him and gives him advice on what to do. She's the only person whom Ichigo considers as a friend, and the only person who he listens to. though she's small, she can control a big guy like Ichigo.

"I saw everything" Tatsuki smirked.

"so? and what are you smirking at?" Ichigo replied, pissed. Scowl filled his face.

"Nothing" tatsuki smiled widely. A kind of smile that made Ichigo more pissed. Seeing him annoyed made her become serious.

"why don't you just show her what you really feel?" says Tatsuki while looking straightly to the orange-haired girl entering the school grounds.

_silence. a long deafening silence._

Ichigo just stood there. He didn't dare to answer that question, he thinks that is not even a question. It's an instruction.

He peeked at the the orange haired girl they were talking about, the girl that he made cry again, but he immediately averted his eyes somewhere.

_feel? true feelings? i shouldn't have them. i shouldn't feel this way because she is my...sister._

**-END of CHAPTER 1-**

**Author's note:** Good day everyone!..this is my first fanfic...:)) hope you'll like it.

though i've already posted it a week ago, i deleted the old one and edited some of the characters which i think would make the story better?..

sorry..:(

i know many people are against this story, even I, i'm against incest.

-I mean this idea only entered my mind because of my cousin ( who doesn't know anything about bleach) told me while i was saving ichihime pics that ichigo and orihime looked like twins..hahaha..what a stupid reason, iknow.:D

**cloverberry15 :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Sad Memories

**disclaimer:**_ I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that i'm addicted to his characters, especially _**ICHIHIME! **

yehey!:) spread more ichihime love.3

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 2:_ sad memories_**

_"I shouldn't have this kind of emotions, they're forbidden. it's not NORMAL." _he thought sadly.

Ichigo still kept on thinking about his current situation. His feelings for his sister, until Tatsuki called his attention.

"Oi, Ichigo, look..It's your sister's prince charming again, to the rescue" teased tatsuki, as she pointed out the boy who was about to approach orihime.

He Scowled, enraged because again the black haired boy gets the chance for Orihime's attention.

it's Uryuu Ishida. The rich black haired glasses boy who always look after his sister.

He scowled deeper, as he witness how the black haired boy holds his sister's hand and comforts her.

He was about to approach them but good thing, Tatsuki stopped him and grabbed him in the arm, for he can't imagine what he can do to Uryuu by that moment. He can definitely beat up the glasses guy to death.

"Oi, Ichigo" tatsuki tighten her grip to his arm. She could definitely feel that the guy in front of her is boiling out of jealousy. Ichigo's warm chocolate eyes suddenly turned into fiery ones. "CHILL!"

"Damn Four Eyes!" he says before leaving and letting go of his bestfriend's grip.

Tatsuki smiled as she looked at the back of Ichigo. He had been her bestfriend since elementary days so she definitely know everything about Kurosaki Ichigo.

"He had grown up into a young man but still he never changed, he is still overprotective to his sister though now, from afar. He's trying really hard not to show it" said tasuki to herself, smiling.

but that smile suddenly fade away when she remembered the sad reality. Eventhough Ichigo loves Orihime, and Orihime might love him too, though they never show it or they are trying hard not to show it. The orange haired twins are just so easy to read. They might not show it but they** DO** love each other more than brother to his sister or sister to her brother., but there is no way it is acceptable. Many people will be against it, especially their own parents.

It hurts her, seeing Ichigo act coldly to Orihime because what Ichigo is doing probably pained him evenmore. He might act tough and can do everything, he might be called Ichigo the great but Like every Hero, he has a weakness too. HIS SISTER. He can't even tell the woman he truly loves that he loves her., Because of the sickening truth that the woman he loved is his own sister.

_"when was it when I noticed how Ichigo really loves Orihime? aahh..yeah, elementary days_." she thought while she put out her hands. counting through her fingers while trying to remember that day.

* * *

><p>We were in fifth grade then. Again, Orihime is bullied for talking weird things like about, how the little blue men controls her brain when she's spacing out and how her hair color is really weird, orange! and how they compare her to his twin brother, because they are totally the opposite of one another.<p>

Then as usual, her knight in shinning armor will rescue her. Ichigo came at that moment, saving his sister from those bullies. He really couldn't let someone makes his sister cry. It just happened, he beat the crap out of those bullies and before they leave, one shouted and those words i know sticked to ichigo's mind the instant he heard them.

"Damn it! She's just your sister. Your way too much!"

at that time, Ichigo stood quietly. It's as if the words are playing like a broken record in his mind. It's like it is played in his mind again and again.

SHE'S. JUST. YOUR. SISTER.

After that day, Ichigo acts coldly to Orihime. He stopped protecting her and he never talked to her again in school, like the way he always do.

I asked him why? but all he answered was a sad smile.

"It's for the best, atleast I could still be with Orihime without people noticing that I like her. Maybe, you'll be shock too,,because i like my own sister" he said smiling as if it is just a normal dilema.

_I was about to answer him but I can't find the right words to say. I wasn't shock about what he said suddenly. I wasn't, really. Actually I was sad at that moment, and all I could answer him was a outburst of tears._

"Tatsuki.."

"whatever it is, Ichigo, I'm gonna support you! but just don't hurt Orihime too much. She has always depended on you." those were the only words that came out of my mouth while tears were flowing on my face.

Then again I saw him smile. A sad smile.

After that he just looked after Orihime from afar. He never told her again how worried he was whenever she isn't around or when she's bullied by her classmates again. I stopped talking to Orihime too, i don't know why but I think I have to protect my bestfriend too.

"You have done many things for me my friend. I want to help you too but what can I do?" she said to herself, sadly. Tears were about to flow from her eyes but she controlled them. "all i can do is support you during this kind of problems" she added while running after her Bestfriend.

* * *

><p>"Orihime? What's wrong? asked Uryuu Ishida worriedly. He grabbled Orihime's hand tightly.<p>

She wanted silence for the mean time. She really needed one but seems like Uryuu Ishida won't give her what she wanted. He kept on pestering her about why she's depressed early in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-kun. I'm not in the mood to talk about this stuff." she answered sadly. She doesn't really feel well about what happened earlier with her twin brother.

She walked hurriedly just to escape Uryuu's endless Questions. but what Uryuu said made her to halt.

" So, it's because of him again?" he said angrily.

"w-what?" orihime asked as she turned around to face Ishida.

"You had a fight with him again, huh?, with your stupid brother" his face conveyed no emotion. It's the first time Orihime saw him act cold towards her. It gave her the creeps. She suddenly got scared of him, it's like he's not the Uryuu Ishida she knows.

" You- uhmm..it's none of your business.." she answered with fear.

"why are you so depressed everytime you'll have a fight with him. To me it's pointless, he's just your brother he's not your boyfriend. There's no reason to be sad about that. It worries me yet it annoys me! Sh*t! " he shouted but he's still calm.

" You don't have to worry about me" Orihime said directly.

" It worries me, It's only natural for me to get worried, especially when you talk about him or get depressed over your pointless fights. It should be nothing yet it bugs me. You know that I like you but you still act like you don't know. Though he is your BROTHER. I can't help but get jealous of him."

"what do y-you mean?" asked Orihime confusedly.

" It may sound stupid, but do you like your brother? Is there a reason for me to get jealous?" asked Uryuu Ishida angrily and nervously.

Orihime frozed at Uryuu's question.

Sudden questions keep on popping on Orihime's Head.

_Do I like my brother? Do I like Ichi-ni? No! I don't, right?_

"Ishida-kun, why are you asking that? of course, I don't, right? I-" she didn't manage to finish her statement.

"It's normal to have a brother complex, but as what I can see with your relationship with your brother these past few years or should I say since elementary, That would be impossible. Your relationship with him has gone downhill but still you kept clinging on him though he obviously push you away. Don't you get it Orihime? You obviously like that idiot!"

_Ichigo is my brother. We're family. I don't like him, actually I hate him, I really really hate him!. He always makes me cry and he's always the reason why I'm sad. He always say bad stuff about me. He likes to tease me, and he never fails on teasing me. He's mean towards me, while with other girls? he's always willing to help them when they asked on what they don't know on homeworks, but me his own sister? he never had the time to be with me. I hate it when he is so kind to others but so mean to me. oohh- is that what you call jealousy? no! he calls me stupid but he doesn't even teach me on school works. Sometimes he is kind to me too, that's why I don't know but get confused. Why does he have to make me sad? when he is the only reason why I'm happy. wait-did I just said that? He makes me happy yet he doesn't do anything?_

"No! that's impossible!" Orihime walked away, crying. She couldn't think straight anymore. What Uryuu Ishida just said made her even more confused about what's happening with her and Ichigo.

As she was walking in the hallway, she suddenly bumped into someone.

"ow"

"oh..I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." the only words she managed to say while lowering her head down.

" I wasn't looking too, I'm sorry!" the girl bowed her head down. " uhmm..actually, I'm a bit lost, I can't seem to find the principal's office" she added shyly.

"Oh! the principal's office eh? uhmm..go straight and turn left, when you see a red door that's it." Orihime smiled while signaling directions.

"Thanks! uhmm?" the girl smiled while waiting for Orihime's answer.

"Orihime" she answered.

" Thanks! Orihime, Your name is so cute.:3" the girl smiled. Her pearl white teeth sparkles with her beautiful smile.

"by the way, my name is -"

**-End of chapter 2-**

**author's note: **Good day everyone!: hope you've been fine lately. Thank you for reading my first fanfic.

oooohhhh...A CLIFFY.:) hahaha

Tell me what do you think about this story, If I should continue this or not?

If you think I should continue this, I assure you next time would be a long chapter.

uhmm..yeah! this story is like Boku wa Imouto ni koi wo suru but I am planning to change the story. It's the same because of the twins stuff and bla bla bla but there will be a big difference with the story..hahaha..:

Tatsuki and Ichigo are just bestfriends. No romance between them or one sided love. LOL!

**-if you don't mind can you do me three favors?**

1. Tell me what's on your mind in this story by making a review.

2. Make a review about my story.

3. did I just mention? MAKE A REVIEW!.

Thank you!:3

**~cloverberry15:3**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**disclaimer:**_ I do not own bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. It just so happens that i'm addicted to his characters, especially _**ICHIHIME! **

yehey!:) spread more ichihime love.3

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 3:**_ jealousy_

Orihime hurriedly went to her classroom.

_How could she possibly talked and talked to someone she just met when their first period had already started._

As she entered the classroom, Everybody's attention is at her, especially Occhi-sensei's.

"KUROSAKI ORIHIME!why are you late?" her voice was calm but she was definitely angry. She really hates students when they are late.

Orihime couldn't manage to answer her teacher's question. How would she say that she spaced out forgot that her first period started and was recently talking to someone she just met and shared stories with her about rabbits and robots. She shouldn't right? that would only make her situation even worse.

Thankfully, somebody had the heart and helped her from her current situation.

"uhm..Occhi-sensei, I'm sorry I didn't informed you sooner but I asked Orihime to give some documents to the vice president of handicrafts club regarding the props for the upcoming event." Uryuu lied calmly like that's what really happened, he'll always help Orihime at times like this. He then shifted his gaze from the teacher to the auburn haired girl "Orihime, did you manage to give her the papers?"

Orihime could only nod in the sudden turn of events.

"Oohh, is that so? Ok, you can take your sit now Orihime but next time, inform me first before you wander off somewhere." Occhi-sensei said strictly before she continued with her discussion.

Orihime then took her seat between Uryuu Ishida and Neliel.

"Thank you so much, Ishida-kun" she said whispering, hoping that the teacher wouldn't hear her.

Uryuu Ishida only looked at her as a reply and then continued writting down notes. He didn't told her how worried he was when she was still not around.

* * *

><p>At the end of the two periods, students of class 2-B started to group together for lunch in the classroom.<p>

Orihime, together with her friends Natsui, Neliel, Ryo and Michiru start unpacking their lunch. She was about to invite Uryuu to eat together with them, but he wasn't around.

_He must be really busy, preparing everything for the upcoming School Festival, better not bother him_._ I'm always just a burden to him._

"hey! Orihime, you're spacing out again. Let's eat now. " Michiru said

"yeah! I'm sorry." the only words Orihime could say.

**"Itadakimasu!"**

"Hey! Orihime, Uryuu's busy lately huh? How's it going between the two of you?" asked Ryo.

"Huh? There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends." replied Orihime as she lift her hands upward and shaking her head.

"Friends? Orihime, Uryuu likes you so much, Anyone eyes could see that." Natsui said before taking another bite of her lunch.

"Yeah! Orihime, you're so lucky. Uryuu is kind, gentle and smart too, but still the one I like is your brother, Ichigo's so hot!" Nel interferred.

_yeah! A Hot tempered brother! _she thought.

She let out a huge sigh before replying to her friend. "I'm just a BIG burden to Ishida-kun, I don't deserve him."

* * *

><p>After Lunch, it signaled the time for learning again. Third Period now starts, but instead of having a new lesson the teacher talked about the upcoming festival. On what Class 2-B should present during the event.<p>

"okay, What should we do? Any suggestion?" Asked Occhi-sensei.

"Sensei, how about a haunted house?" suggest Natsui.

"that sounds good, but I think another class is gonna do that already" replied Occhi-sensei sadly.

"We should make something even interesting! we won't want to lose again from Class 2-A" shouted one of the class officers. Cheers from her classmates were heard. They were hipped up by hearing they need to get revenge from the Class 2-A.

"Yeah! We better do something interesting now, they totally kicked our butts last year."

"how about we do a maid cafe?" asked one of Orihime's classmate. but received disapproval from the crowd.

"that's what we did last year right?" replied Nel, she then added her Ideas for the event, "How about a play?"

"A play? Yeah! that sounds good!" beamed occhi-sensei happily.

"Yeah! It should be a lovestory." suggested by the girls.

"What? that's cheesy. It should be ACTION!." shouted by the boys.

"No, no, no...It should be a love story. Like Romeo and Juliet!" Neliel shouted at the boys.

"Hey Nel! Don't just decide everything for yourself. Why don't we vote?" suggested Mizuiro.

The Class 2-B ended up having a love story for the play.

"Romeo and Juliet will be it! and of course there would be a kiss part."

"So? Who will be the leading actors?"

"Wait! I have a suggestion. Why don't we make Uryuu and Orihime? They are lovers so kissing is just okay."

Upon hearing those statement Orihime blushed real hard.

"What? Wait! No, we're not Lovers! said orihime, shaking her head.

Uryuu just stood silent and continued reading a book. He was really happy but he doesn't want to show it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Class 2-A<p>

As a member of the comittee, Ichigo Kurosaki's busy preparing everything for the school festival.

From the decorations, the activities and program, they we're having a meeting for those after school but still he will prepare a head of time.

He was then disturbed by his bestfriend.

"Hey! Ichigo heard what? Class 2-B is gonna present a play." Tatsuki said in a teasing manner.

Ichigo didn't even looked at her and answered, "So? I don't have the time to deal with this."

"Ohhh..Ichigo, This would really interest you.." tatsuki says teasingly.

Ichigo didn't answer and just continued scribling notes.

" Orihime's gonna play the lead role, with Ishida Uryuu...plus there's gonna be a kiss!"

the last words barely registered in his mind. He turned to look at her quickly as if his heads gonna fall off from the quick movement. He need to hear that again, for he really couldn't believe what tatsuki is saying just now.

"There's gonna be a K-I-S-S!"

"what?" he just really needs to confirm what he heard.

"It's true, Ichigo. I heard it from the school's no. 1 gossip girl, Haruhi Azami from Orihime's class,she has been telling everyone about the Uryuu and orihime pairing in their play, Romeo and Juliet."

Ichigo stood still. He felt it again, towards Uryuu, that familiar feeling since elementary.

_Jealousy._

**-End of chapter 3-**

**author's note: **hello guys!:) first I wanted to thanked everyone who read and liked this fanfiction. It meant a lot to me. Thank you so much!:D

I know that the characters are OOC, please don't say it to me again. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that college really eats a lot of my time, doing term papers, this week it would be our midterm exam and by next next week would be our sportsfest and I have to train for Table Tennis, really just tiring. I'm sorry for this story and I really think it sucks but what can I do? this is the only thing I could squeeze from my brain..:( aww.. if you want, you could comment or make a review/ suggestion on what could I do for this story. those could help me a lot! Thank you!

**~cloverberry15:3**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusing Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

Spread more Ichihime Love.3

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 4: _Confusing Revelation_**

Ichigo continued writing down notes for their meeting. He tries to make himself busy, to forget whatever Tatsuki said to him a while ago. But still, it kept playing over and over in his head. He just couldn't get it off his mind.

The love of his life kissing that bastard Ishida Uryuu.

"_Ichigo! Orihime's gonna be Juliet in Class 2-B's play. She's paired up with Ishida Uryuu, the fashion designer's son . Haruhi Azami has been telling everyone about this, plus she's saying that there will be a kissing scene. Isn't that exciting?" says Tatsuki enthusiastically. Well Ichigo feels like his bestfriend is being sarcastic at that very moment._

"God! I can't concentrate. Tatsuki! this is all your fault. She's definitely mocking me, i know it!. I need to do something about this." Ichigo said to himself, stopped scribbling and went out of the room to get some fresh air. "I think I need to talk to Hime now."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ms. Kuchiki. Thank you for transferring in here. I heard all about your good grades and record from your previous school. It is such an honor to have you here, in Karakura International High School." The Principal blurted out while signing the transfer papers. "So, shall we officially enroll you now in the star section of the second year, Section A?" added by the principal, while he was about to stamp the papers as a proof of her enrollment.<p>

"Ok, uhmm…Aahh—Wait." Rukia interjected.

"Ow—what's the matter, Miss Kuchiki, is there something wrong?" The principal says with a worry look on his face.

"What class is Orihime in?" Rukia asked.

"Orihime? Orihime Kurosaki?"

"Yeah. I think so. Orange haired?" Rukia said unsure of whatever she was saying.

"Ooh., Okay." Replied the principal, while checking the class list of the sophomores. "she's in class 2-B." he added as he spotted the orange haired girl's name.

"Can I be moved to class 2-B instead? I wanna be with Orihime." Rukia suddenly blurted out.

"Oh, that would be conflicting. Plus, with your excellent grades you have to—" Rukia didn't let the principal finish whatever he was saying and said she's determined to be with orihime because she's the first friend she had upon transferring in the school. The only thing the principal could do was to comply with what she wanted. "You're just like Ishida Uryuu, he also stayed in class 2-B though his grades were that of the star section's. Well, okay. Tomorrow you could start studying in here and if it's fine with you, I'll ask someone from the student council to tour you around the school." Offered the principal.

"oohh..that would be great! Thank you very much, Mr. Kamiya" Rukia says gratefully and left the room as she got all her papers signed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo went to Class 2-B, to look for his sister. He was peeking at the door watching out for Orihime.<p>

"Where is she? It's dismissal already" Ichigo said to himself, while looking out for Orihime in her classroom. He couldn't find his sister, all he could see were girls and boys cleaning up the room.

He shivered a little when someone suddenly tapped his shoulders.

"Hey! Kurosaki-kun, Are you looking for Orihime-chan? She's not here. " asked Neliel happily with a welcoming smile plastered on her face. Though they weren't that close, still Neliel is his sister's friend, so it was just normal that they know each other. Plus, Orihime said that Neliel has a crush on him.

"No! I'm not looking for my sister." He immediately blurted out and stares at nowhere thinking of an excuse." Uhmm..I was just.. Oh—forget it, I'll go now" he then went straight to the hallways without looking back at Neliel. He just really wants to get out of class 2-B's room at that moment. He felt embarrassed, it would be really awkward if Orihime finds out he is looking for her.

"Hey, Kurosaki! " Ishida shouted, running after the orange haired boy. He had been observing Ichigo, since he spotted him outside their classroom.

Ichigo halted when he heard someone called him. He turned around to look who it was. _"What does this bastard want?"_ he thought to himself.

"let's talk." Ishida said.

"what do we need to talk about, four eyes?" Ichigo replied coldly.

Ishida flinched at Ichigo's cold stare, there's a different aura surrounding him. He suddenly wished that he shouldn't have called him out anymore. But, he wants to clear up everything. He really needs to talk to him.

The different aura around the hallway has been catching everybody's attention. Boys and Girls starts to group around them.

Ishida looked around, "_what are they doing? we're not fighting or something"_.

"Uhmm.., Let's Talk somewhere more private" he added.

Ichigo simply followed him outside the school building.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Orihime-chan, where did you go?" asked Neliel as she spotted Orihime entering the classroom. She is with a petite black haired girl.<p>

"Oh! I was just talking with her. Rukia-chan this is Neliel, Neliel this is Rukia Kuchiki. She just transferred here, and she'll be our new classmate." Orihime said happily as she introduced the two girls at each other.

"Hello! I'm Orihime's friend, Hoping we'll be friends too." Neliel said as she reached for Rukia's hand.

"That would be great! thanks." Rukia replied cheerfully. Rukia was really happy knowing that She gained a friend._"Orihime has a pure heart."_

"My mom won't be around tonight, I need to get home early to cook my own dinner." Orihime replied as she was putting her books inside her bag.

"Yeah! We should, it's getting Dark. Tatsuki won't be able to accompany us home, she said she has practice." Neliel replied, grabbing her bag. "She wants me to remind you to lock your door when you get home and don't let anyone enter your house, You're too forgetful Orihime.

"Oh? Are you gonna be alone tonight?" Rukia asked worriedly at Orihime, but Neliel immediately answered for Orihime.

"Aww. No! She's with her Super Hot Twin Brother." Neliel squealed delightfully. Orihime just smiled at this. She knew her friend has a big crush on her twin brother.

"You have a twin brother?"

"Yes! She has." Neliel answered for orihime again, she then looked at the smiling orihime as she suddenly remembered what happened earlier." Oh! I just remembered. He was here, orihime." Orihime was surprised as she heard that.

"Eh? Ichi-nii? Why would he be here?"

Neliel thought for a moment, as she puts her finger in her lips trying to think for a reason.

"He said he's not looking for you, but I think he is. Oh, you know your brother he doesn't want to tell anyone that he cares for you" A blush crept into Orihime's face.

"silly!" Orihime slightly tapped Neliel's shoulder. "Aww-Unfortunately, Uryuu-kun isn't here. I was about to introduce him to you, Rukia-chan and he said he'll accompany us home since tatsuki won't be around." Orihime said on Rukia's direction.

"Oh my! I'm getting forgetful too now, He's talking to your brother right now. Are they fighting? the atmosphere earlier sure is weird around them, I don't know where they went so-" Nel said as she stopped to breath for air. She also noticed that Orihime suddenly bowed her head._"Shi*t, I talked so much."_

Orihime suddenly worries on the two. _"What would they be talking about?." _she silently said to herself.

"Let's go home, but first let's look for Uryuu-kun."

* * *

><p>It was awkwardly silent. Minutes have passed but still no one dared to talk. Ichigo just stared at him, making him sweat.<p>

I need to say this.

"Why are you doing this to her?"

Ichigo expected that they'll talk about his sister, but still Ishida Uryuu's question made him flinched. He doesn't know what to say.

"Why? I don't think it's any of your concern. She's my sister." replying with a smirk plastered on his face.

"there. You said it, She's just your sister. So, please don't confuse her. Stay away from her, from now on"

Something about that made his blood boil, Was it that Orihime is just her sister? or because Uryuu Ishida is commanding him to stay away from Orihime.

"you're asking for the impossible. You want me to stay away from her? Is this some kind of a joke? You know she's my sister. We live in the same roof and sleeps in a same room. How could I possibly stay away from her, when everything we do have to be connected?" Ichigo just laughed at this. "has hanging out with Orihime made you stupid too?"

"Don't you ever say that again!" Ishida couldn't control his anger anymore. " I won't let you hurt her again. If she's just some kind of a trash to you, well she means the world to me. I want you to stay away from her, because everytime you come near her. It only hurts her"

"Don't you command me, we're not even friends." He replied with a cold stare. "Whatever I want to do with her is none of your business, What are you to her anyway? Are you her boyfriend? Not right? and what Does it have to do with me?"

"because I'm jealous." Ishida said straightly staring back at him. Ichigo was surprised on what he just said, and what he added surprised him even more. "It's weird, but I know you like her too. Although she's really attached to you, I'll do whatever I can just to keep her away from you."

Ichigo was rendered speechless. He don't know what to say. _"How did he know? This bastard, he's going to take Orihime away from me."_

When someone called out, Calmed the situation for a mean time.

"I-S-H-IDA-kuuun!" shouted Neliel, why waving her hands. She then started walking into their direction together with two girls.

"Oh- Neliel and Orihime, sorry we're just talking" Ishida noticed that Orihime seemed silent, maybe because her brother was here.

"It's fine! uhm, by the way. This is Rukia Kuchiki, she just transfers here." The said petite girl smiled and mumbled a soft "hello" with the two guys. Neliel then, continued introducing the boys, "this is Ishida Uryuu and Ichigo Kurosaki, the one I'm talking you about. Orihime's twin brother."

Rukia Kuchiki's attention got locked with the orange haired boy, She smiled at him but he didn't even bother to smile back. He was looking at his sister.

"Hello. Are you gonna be in the same class with us?"

"Yes. Class 2-B. So, we're all gonna be classmate starting tomorrow"

"Ah- No! Kurosaki-kun is in class 2-A. Top of the class, plus he's an officer in the Student council." Neliel kept on talking, until Ishida interrupted her.

"speaking of which, Kurosaki. The Council has meeting today, right?. Don't worry, I'll accompany your sister home. " Ishida said, He was about to hold Orihime's shoulder when suddenly Ichigo stopped him, making him drop his bag.

"NO!" Ichigo replied back. He then grabbed Orihime's arm and they walked away together. Orihime was surprised at the sudden situation.

Ichigo stopped, but still holding on her sister's arm. He then looked over his shoulder "Don't you ever dare do that again!" then He continued dragging Orihime out of the school.

They just stood there, as they just watched the orange haired twins walk away.

"what just happened here?" Asked Neliel to break the silence.

well, all of them were shocked at the moment. They clearly don't know what's happening.

"Let's just go home." suggested Ishida while picking up his bag.

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**Author's note:**

**Hellooo there! ^^**

**I'm really really sorry for the making you guys wait. :(**

**It's just that i got really really busy these past months. Well, It's a bit late but I don't to miss this opportunity to greet everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR and in advance a HAPPY HEARTS DAY: hahaha.. **

**Well, There are lots of errors in here but since I'm super excited to post this, I didn't have the time to read it again. So, hopefully you'll understand it and enjoy it as well..:))**

**Your reviews are very much appreciated:D Thank you so much!:))**

**Keep on reviewin'.:))**

**-Cloverberry:3**


	5. Chapter 5: Pure Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

Spread more Ichihime Love.:3

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 5: **_Pure Heart_

"What was that?" Neliel asked repeatedly while they're walking home. While scratching her head, she added. "You see, Kurosa—"

"Neliel, stop it!" Ishida said, he is really irritated of what happened but Neliel's endless question are just like adding gasoline in a fire." Even me, I'm surprised about Kurosaki's attitude just now."

"But—"

"I'm going now. See you tomorrow." Ishida said lifelessly then he stomped off, leaving the two girls alone.

"What's his problem too?" Neliel asked, she doesn't really know what's happening with them." Oohh, better not mind them, they're gonna be okay by tomorrow." Acting as if she really doesn't mind but she suddenly pulled her hair out of anger." ARGH, but it really won't get off my mind, why are they-"

"Nel-chan." Rukia interfered with Neliel's rambling, speaking-to-herself mode.

"Eh? What is it Rukia-chan?"

"How long have you known them?" Rukia asked seriously where Neliel seemed to be confused on her sudden question. "Eh, It's just Because It feels like It's the first time you see them act this way. hehe"

"How long? Aahh.. Elementary." She said smiling, Neliel couldn't help but smile, she have known Ichigo, Orihime and Uryuu since they were little children and that fact really made her smile to herself. "Wow, amazing..years have passed and up until now, they are my friends. Well, except for Ichigo. He never played with us again since he- uhmm..oohh I don't remember anymore, but it has been a really long time."

Then the soft breeze hit the two,

"It must feels great, to have friends like them huh?" asked Rukia again, where Neliel nodded and smiled widely. "but does Ichigo and Ishida have been like that? They seem to be fighting."

"Uhm.." Neliel said thinking, while her point finger is in her lips." Yeah. Kind of, They were always rivals in position, grades and—" She stopped for a while in a deep thought. Rukia seemed suspicious about it " OH! That's mostly like it. I don't really understand boys."

* * *

><p>When Ishida Uryuu have reached his home, he straightly went to his room. His mother asked him, if how was his day at school, but he didn't answer her and just walked away.<p>

"Uryuu? You seem to be early, I thought you'll accompany Orihime-chan home?" His mother was really worried about him, but still he didn't answer. He didn't want anything to enter his mind, He just needs some silence and peace of mind.

"Uryuu? Son?"

He didn't mind her calls, as if he doesn't heard her calling his name. He opened his room and locked himself.

Uryuu then placed his bag and books in his study table and rested his back on the chair. He massaged his temples and closed his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, he couldn't see anyone but the oranged hair girl. Her wide smile, warm gray eyes and beautiful face is what he always see and dreams to see. He stood up and took the picture frame beside his bed. It was a picture of him and Orihime during their childhood days. Orihime was smiling happily while holding his hand. How he miss those days, days where Orihime would always play with him eversince her brother stopped playing with her. The days when Ichigo didn't anymore cared for his sister. When the only boy who could save Orihime was him, Ishida Uryuu. When he filled the role and played the part that was supposed to be her brother's. Now, Ichigo's going to take back his position.

"I always want to be the reason why you smile, Orihime.." then tears flowed from his eyes. He really do love Orihime. He lay on his bed, and placed his arms to block his face, and let dreamland took over him.

* * *

><p>Orihime was still in shock of what's happening, her twin brother is dragging her. His hands tightly grips her hand.<p>

She just stares at his large hand and thought_ "when did Ichi-nii's hand became so big?"_ Well, this was the first time after many years that he held her hand again. How many years was it? Too long that she couldn't remember anymore.

Badump—Badump—Badump

Orihime clenched her right hand and place it in her chest. _"why is my heart like this?"_. Just this simple thing, Her twin brother holding her hand makes her heart beat fast. _"Mr. Heart, please don't beat like this, It feels like I can't breathe that I'm gonna collapse or something"_

She then looked at the young Man in front of her._ "Ichigo's not the young boy, I used to hold hands with when I was young. He suddenly turned into a young Man who has wider hands, Masculine built, he suddenly became tall too and his face so, so—handsome, I want to touch his face and-."_ She suddenly blushed at this thought, and looked away. She was entranced at the sight before her. Why would she Think about her own twin brother that way?.

_"Maybe, Uryuu-kun was right…_

_I do like my twin brother."_

**-end of Chapter five-**

**Author's note:**

**Hello my dear readers,:))**

**Kind of short, right? I promise I'll make it longer next time.:]**

*****for reviewing and telling me what can i do more for this story, Thanks so much! to:**

**-Sulla**

**-Firework's Feelings**

**-collisionofthehearts**

**-X3**

**-Kaymeleon**

**-nypsy**

**-satakeuchiha**

**-AZLCKOI**

**-PoeticNonesenseNinjaStyle  
><strong>

**-Grindack**

**-easylikesundaymorning**

**-OrihimeKurosakiInoue**

**-hOneyLover07 **

**-supremekikay24**

**-tenma**

**-Angelina Cat**

**-InoueR0xO**

**-sunflowerspot**

**Thanks! And keep on supporting. Love ya all!:***

**-cloverberry15^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

Spread more Ichihime Love.:3

**Secret Lovers**

**Ichigo X Orihime**

_Chapter 6: **Choices**_

The twins continued on walking until they reach their home, no one of the two dared to speak but as they walk they didn't let go of each other's hand. It was really awkward to say atleast, It was their first time after many years to held hands again, but Orihime liked it. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all, but she's still confused on her twin brother's sudden kindness.

"_I want to be like this forever.."_

When they have reached their front door, the orange haired boy suddenly let go of his sister's hand. She didn't want it, He didn't want to let go either but he had to, or else he couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted to tell her how much he loves her, how hard it is to pretend that he doesn't care about doesn't plan to ask her directly, because he's still afraid that he might get rejected. He saw his sister was about to go, he suddenly blurted out her name and decided to tell her no matter what. "It's now or never" he thought to himself.

"Hime.."

Orihime stopped as she heard that alluring voice. She suddenly felt a weight in her shoulders which forced her to turn around at the scowling boy.

As they faced each other,He suddenly hugged her, from which rendered orihime surprised.

"Hime.." he said once again, almost begging.

Orihime couldn't find the words on what to answer him, as he called out her name. She just stood there, she doesn't even hug him back. She's just waiting on whatever he'll say.

"Tell me, you won't ever see Ishida again. Please." He said with pain and hope in every words he said. Orihime who was still confused at her brother's action didn't manage to answer immediately.

"Eh? Ichi-nii, What are you talking about?"

"Say that, you won't talk to him again or be near him"

"I—uh..Uryuu-kun is my friend. Whenever I needed someone, he's always there for me. I—uh. Uhm"

Ichigo cut her off. He suddenly felt really jealous to the point of asking her sister to choose.

"Then Choose, Hime. Me or Him?"

Orihime remained silent, she didn't know what exactly to say at that moment. Ichigo then let go of her.

"Ok. I see. You are choosing him over me, right?"

"Ichi-nii, I uh.."

_"F*ck. I shouldn't have asked her that. I knew it.. she'll just reject me."_

"What the heck? You like him that much? Just forget what I said." He said angrily. He couldn't help but let it all out, His jealousy was beyond control.

" From now on, Don't ever talk to me. We'll separate and go on with our own lives." He added as he turned around and walk away. " "I'll leave you alone now, You won't ever see me again." He said without turning back, he doesn't want to see her.

_Won't see him again? _Orihime suddenly remembered all that happened with her brother these past few years. All the mean things he has inflicted her, the cold attitude towards her and the way he was ignoring her. It hurted like hell, and she doesn't like it. She loves her brother that she couldn't take living like that forever. She wanted to feel her brother's care again, just what he always does when they were young. Before Ichigo walked out of the picture, Orihime managed to hugged him facing his back.

"I don't know why you're doing this, But I—I can't continue living like this." Tears started to flow from her gray orbs. She tightened her hug and added "You—you always make everything hard for me. Why do you have to make me choose?"

Ichigo turned around, face to face with his sister and looked deeply into her eyes.

He has to say it. He have to say it.

"It's because... It's because I like you." he blurted out, still looking serious.

_ "He's not joking. Yeah, he won't kid around. He's not the type of guy who would make a joke. Maybe I must have heard it wrong, right? My brother won't tell me he likes me. That would be wrong, right?"_ Orihime Thought.

Orihime's mind was still processing on what her brother just blurted out, but she's shocked when she noticed that her brother was slowly comes near her and about to kiss her. "This is not right. I know, this isn't right. He's about to kiss me yet I'm letting him. I like him too but This is just wrong. I'm sorry but I can't control myself anymore. I've been longing for this too." Orihime thought, while closing her eyes waiting for his lips to descend hers. When they were inches from each other, suddenly…

Ring. .

This interruption pulled her back to reality.

_"Disgusting. I'm so disgusting._

_This love is unforgivable."_

Orihime felt her knees go weak, she felt disgusted of herself. Ichigo immediately answered the phone.

It was their mother.

"Hello, Ichi. How are you doing there? Is Hime home now? " Their Mom asked over the phone, Ichigo just seriously answered all of her questions.

"Yeah, Mom. You Don't have to worry."

"Okay. I was just checking up on what you two were doing. Don't fight, Okay? Bye now." after that, Ichigo put down the phone. When he turned around to look for his sister, she was already gone.

He wanted to talk to her, but then he realized what's the point. He can never have his sister for himself.

It's just impossible. He thought that he should just forget about her and find another girl to force himself to fall in love with.

_"Yeah, Forget about her and this stupid love."_

Orihime couldn't help but cry. She couldn't make a decision regarding this matter. She wanted to choose Ichigo, she loves him so much that she couldn't take to be separated away from him. But that would be wrong, definitely their parents would be against it. What would other people say? The whole world will not accept this love.

_"Maybe, Maybe I should just forget everything about him."_

She locked herself inside the bathroom, then started to undress herself and took a bath to relax herself. She wanted to forget everything.

**So they both chose:**

_To Forget about each other.._

_...But is that even easy?_

**_-End of Chapter 6-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

Did everything happened fast? Should I make it slower? hihihi.

So Sorry for the Super Late Update,.

Forget about my wrong grammar and spelling. :) hohoho just kidding.

LOVE YOU GUYS and I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.

**-cloverberry:3**


	7. Chapter 7: The Art of Forgetting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

Spread more Ichihime Love.:3

**Secret Lovers**

_Ichigo X Orihime_

**Chapter 7: The Art of Forgetting**

After the soothing bath, Orihime immediately rested her head in their bunk bed. She occupies the lower deck, while her brother occupies the top. She didn't intend to eat that night, well she wasn't hungry anyway and besides after the awkward encounter with her brother earlier she didn't want to see him. As she turned off the lights, she immediately shut her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

But as she closed her eyes, It is still him that she sees.

"Orihime! Stop thinking about him. Forget, just forget him!"

_"How could I possibly forget, when every time I close my eyes, you still occupy my head?_

_How can I let you go when seeing us apart makes my heartbeat really low?_

_How can I continue my life without you? When the reason why I'm still living is you?_

_Loving you is not easy, but forgetting you is much harder._ "

The thought of Ichigo leaving her, makes her heart crush a million pieces. It hurts, but what could she possibly do?

The sound of the opening door alarmed her; she immediately got up in a sitting position. She noticed her brother went up in their bed, then after a few seconds he went down again.

"Ichi-nii, where are you going?"she asked worriedly. She can't help but involved herself with him.

He picked up his stuffs in his study table and was about to go out. He didn't plan to answer her questions. But she started to ask again..

"Ichi—" he cut her off.

"WHAT?" he said angrily. "You're so annoying; do I have to tell you everything?"

She felt scared, "I'm sorry… I -uh"

She didn't let her finish then immediately slam the door close. Orihime was left there stunned, she felt numbed then suddenly all she felt were the warm tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo slammed the door close, he just rested himself in the front door.<p>

"_It's for the better, forget her then everything would be as it was before. "_

In his sitting position, he suddenly heard sobs inside the room.

"_Damn! I made her cry again."_

When the thought of knowing that he was the one who inflicted those tears in her eyes, he felt like crying too.

"_The only woman I wanted to be happy is also the woman I always end up hurting."_

Tears suddenly dropped down from his eyes.

"_I'm so stupid! I should've just avoided her like I used to do. I should've not told her what I feel."_

Stupid tears, stop from falling.

He hugged his knees tightly; he didn't want to see himself like this. He hated his life and blamed himself for the mishap that is currently happening with him. He hated his eyes for crying, he hated his body for not following him and most of all he hated his heart, for loving the only woman he couldn't possibly ever have.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"Kurosaki, Good Morning. Can you do me a favor?" Ahiru Yagami greeted Ichigo with a smile plastered on her face. She is a senior at Karakura High and at the same time the Student Council President.

"Oh, What is it Yagami-san?" he asked looking annoyed.

"Uhm, The school principal asked me to tour the new student, but unfortunately I couldn't accompany her since I was asked to be the representative for the General Assembly of all the School's in Japan this afternoon. So—" he cut her off. She knew he wouldn't agree to this easily but since someone asked her for it, she's determined to have Kurosaki Ichigo to do it.

"So, you want me to accompany her instead? I'm sorry but I can't, Just asked Rei or Yuta to do it."

"I've already given Rei something to do, Yuta's absent today so I can't assign it to anyone but you, and I believe the transferee is in the same year as you are. So, I thought it would be fine right?" still smiling, "Oh, Or how about you asked your sister about this, that transferee is in her class right?"

_This is really stupid. He's avoiding his sister, yet Ahiru Yagami wanted him to talk to her. Just plain stupid._

"You shouldn't have asked me in the first place if you're just going to force me to do it anyway." He said defeated and started to walk away.

"Thanks, Kurosaki! Just don't forget, it's at lunch. Be nice to her, okay?" she said shouting for him to hear.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Hime!" Neliel said as Orihime enters their classroom. She noticed that the auburn haired girl looks down unlike her usual cheery attitude. "Hey, Are you okay Hime?" she asked worried about her bestfriend.<p>

Orihime never wanted to worry others, especially her friends. She plastered a fake wide smile and hugged Neliel in a jumpy manner.

"Oh! Nel-chan, I'm fine. So, don't worry, kay?" She said as she laughed loudly.

"You know Hime, with the way you're acting I can't help but get really worried." Nel became really serious as she pulled Orihime to look at her. "You don't have to pretend, because I know you're just faking it. So tell me, what's wrong?"

_Should I tell her? Should I tell Nel-chan that I also like the same boy she likes? What's worse about it is that the boy I like is my own twin brother? What if Nel-chan wouldn't talk to me anymore because she felt disgusted with me? What if She thinks I'm not normal and maybe she'll think that I probably lost my mind..What if..What if..What if she won't accept me as her friend anymore?._

And as if reading Orihime's thoughts,

"Hime, just trust me okay?" Neliel said assuringly, while putting her hands on Orihime's shoulder.

"Nel-chan, I-I-I—, Ichi-nii." She started saying in a low tone. So, Nel comes closer to hear her mumblings.

"I-I- love" Nel continued on getting closer.

"I- I wanted a puppy but Ichi-nii doesn't want to. He said it'll just make a mess and he said I couldn't look after it anyway, because I'm stupid." Orihime lied. She really really wanted to tell Neliel everything, but it's just so damned complicated.

Nel's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Is that it, Orihime-chan?, Geez, you worried me for nothing!" She exclaimed totally pissed.

"Nothing? It's not nothing—I really really wanted a puppy!" she replied.

"Oohh..I thought for a second, he did something indecent to you. I would have given him to the police, even though He's my long time crush." Neliel said starting Blabbing nonstop." And the way he acted yesterday really freaked me out."

"_Indecent? I knew it, Other people wouldn't understand this kind of situation."_ At what Neliel said, she felt disgusted with herself even more.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Ichigo, Good Morning." greeted his spiky haired boyish best friend, as he entered their classroom.<p>

"What's good with this morning?" He replied angrily. This day wasn't really a good one for him, Last night he couldn't sleep at all. He even didn't feel like going to school this day, he wished he really shouldn't have gone. Everything didn't go smoothly as he hoped for. Plus, on this day he has to accompany someone in the school grounds. He really hated talking to other people and spending time with someone he didn't know. He wasn't really the type of person who likes small talks and whatsoever. He prefers to be alone. The way his best friend bothers him, totally pissed him off.

"Hey! I saw you yesterday—" She said while slightly pushing him.

"So?" he answered bored.

"With your sister. So, tell me." Tatsuki whispered to him.

"Tell you what?" he said, acting like he doesn't know what his best friend is saying. Well, he just wished that he really didn't know.

"What's with all the dense answers? What happened yesterday?" Tatsuki excitedly asked.

_. .Silence_

"Ichigo, with all the holding hands and stuff yesterday, I bet you've told her right?" Tatsuki said with a wide grin in her face. "Tell me what happened, did you guys kissed? Make out? Or, or—" Tatsuki exclaimed happily thinking of more wild thoughts but then suddenly she noticed the hurt expression on her best friend's face. "Or got rejected." She added in a low voice that seems almost like a whisper that even Ichigo with the very close distance they have wouldn't also manage to hear.

"Hell no! I didn't got rejected, I-I was the one who rejected her." He said still trying to keep up his cool demeanor.

"Hey! Stupid, Stop pretending." Tatsuki looks like she wanted to laugh. "I know when you're lying. You two are always so easy to read. I just saw your sister earlier, she seemed down too. I bet she regretted rejecting you."

"Get away. I told you I didn't get rejected!" Ichigo massaged his temples, He didn't have a good sleep last night and the way Tatsuki teases him, produces headaches." Just don't bother me, and don't ever say anything about her today!"

Tatsuki was about to tease him more, when she felt a cold aura in her back. As she turned around, Cold sweat surrounded her when she saw their first period teacher with black aura emitting out from her body.

"Mr. Kurosaki, Ms. Arisawa" The teacher started with a spooky smile. "The class is about to start, yet you're still busy chatting with each other. Can you continue that later?" That fake expression really freaked Tatsuki out. Their homeroom teacher used that kind of tone when she's controlling her massive anger.

"Oh—hai, Yuuko-sensei" Tatsuki replied to their teacher, while Ichigo just nodded.

* * *

><p>After the long hours of discussion in class 2-A,<p>

The bell ranged signaling the time for lunch.

"Okay Class, we'll continue the discussion tomorrow and you should finalize the presentation that we'll do for the school festival. Uhm, Kurosaki and Yuuki just inform me when the class has decided. If we win again this year, I'll give all of you extra points for this term. Okay, I'll be going."

"Thank you Yuuko-sensei. Goodbye." The students said in unison.

The students start to get few as some went out to buy food outside.

"Oh! Thank God, its lunch. I'm already getting sleepy with history class." Tatsuki said as she started to pack her things and looked at Ichigo who was also packing his things at the moment. "Come on Ichigo, I'm really hungry."

"Tatsuki, I can't eat lunch with you. Yagami instructed me to tour someone around here. Stupid Yuta he should be the one doing this yet he's absent today. So, just go eat with Chad or whoever you want to eat with."He said with the usual scowl in his face and then he went out of the room looking annoyed.

Tatsuki was curious, "Yuta? Yuta from Class 1A isn't absent; I just had a talked to him this morning. Why would Yagami have to lie about it?", suddenly she felt a hand in her shoulders surprising her.

"OH GOD!" Tatsuki exclaimed out of shock."Chad, If you want to talk to me just say something, not that you're suddenly coming behind surprising me."

"They're waiting. Let's eat." The gentle giant said and went back to his seat.

Tatsuki still couldn't but think about what Ichigo just said.

* * *

><p>At the garden in their school, Rukia's fidgeting her skirt and brushes her hair using her hand. She can't relax herself and felt really nervous.<p>

"_Is he coming? Ahiru-senpai told me that he agreed to accompany me."_

"Hey! Sorry, Did you wait long?" he said walking towards her.

_He came. Yay!_

"Oh. HI!" Rukia though stunned, still had managed to form a quick reply. "No! I just got here. Are you the one who's gonna accompany me? I thought Yagami-senpai would be the one I'll meet here." She added. Though that was completely a lie, she had been waiting for him for half an instant she heard the bell, she quickly ran to this place to meet him. She indeed know that the one she'll meet in the garden would be Ichigo Kurosaki. Well, She was the one who requested it anyway.

"Oh, she has errands to do. So, let's start." He said as they start to walk together.

* * *

><p>"Hime, Let's go out for lunch. My sister didn't manage to make a meal for me." Neliel said, while holding her stomach. She was indeed hungry from the long discussion earlier.<p>

"Okay, I'll help you buy lunch." Orihime said with a smile.

The two busty best friends went out of their classroom, and headed to the canteen.

"Hime, where's Rukia?" asked Neliel.

"When the bell rang, she immediately went out." The auburn haired replied." I didn't manage to ask her."

Neliel shrugged it off, they continued walking but then suddenly she saw the girl they were talking about in the garden.

"Hey! Isn't that Rukia-chan?" pointing outside the window when she spotted her. She notice a orange haired boy beside her. "She's with your brother? That's your brother right?"

"Eh?" Orihime looked at the direction where Neliel was pointing at.

"Why is she with Kurosaki-kun?" Neliel asked, looked jealous." They even look happy enjoying chatting."

Orihime didn't manage to answer Nel's question and she clutched her hand into a fist. She even bit her lip to stop her tears from flowing because her gray orbs is starting to get cloudy.

"_It hurts. They're just talking, right? So, why does my heart really hurts? It feels like it is stabbed a million times with a knife .God, please make it stop. It hurts, it hurts. "_

**-END OF CHAPTER 7-**

**Author's note:**

Aww.. yeah. It took soooo loooongg..So sorry.

I just want to say Thank you for still supporting this though it always take months for another Update. Thank you so much guys! and I hope you still continue to support this. I love you all.:)

~Cloverberry15


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Hate Relationship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

Spread more Ichihime Love.:3

**Secret Lovers**

**Ichigo X Orihime**

**Chapter 8**:_ Love and Hate Relationship_

Ichigo started to tour Rukia into the school grounds.

Rukia wanted to talk to him about himself but all he does was talk about school stuffs. Well, that was what he came for right? He didn't come to meet her for the sake of spending time with her to talk about each other.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Ichigo asked, When he didn't receive a answer he then continued explaining the rules in the school. She wanted to have a normal conversation with him, but she couldn't think of a better topic to start.

"Ah-uhm, Kurosaki-kun is really different with Orihime-chan." She said with a nervous smile. "uhm, That's why I was really surprised when I found out you're twins."

Ichigo didn't react right away. He was surprised when she said he expected that she will be asking more about school stuffs.

"Oh-yeah, most people say that." he said while scratching his head. " Don't you have anymore questions?"

She wanted to ask him about what he likes, does he have someone he loves now? and many more about him. After all this might be the last time they could ever talk. She wanted to tell him everything. She had gained all of her courage to tell him what she always felt. After Ahiru Yagami told her that Ichigo agreed, she had thought of confessing her feelings for him.

_"I have waited for years for this moment, I shouldn't back out."_

"I-uh-" she was interrupted when suddenly somebody shout her name.

"Rukia-chan! Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

><p>Never in Orihime's life did she experience this kind of pain. This pain is new to her, she never felt it until she realized that her brother is really leaving her alone now.<p>

_"It is happening now, My brother is leaving me."_

At that moment she wanted to turn around and find a place where she could let out all the pain in her chest by crying, but fate never let her. Before she could walk away, Neliel was already dragging her to where the two were.

"Eh? Nel-chan, wait!" she said as she struggled to free her hand from her firm hold.

"Come on, Hime. Rukia is talking all friendly to your brother, and your brother seemed happy about it." Neliel said while heading to the direction of the said people. "Oh, I can't believe it! I have been in love with your brother for years but he never noticed me, Now he's too friendly with Rukia-chan who he just met yesterday. Do you think he likes her?"

Those words were like stabbing her a million times more.

He likes her.

He likes her.

He likes her.

He likes her.

He likes her.

"_No. No. No, Ichi-nii doesn't like Rukia-chan. The one he likes is me, right?" _she told herself. Oh, how she like to scream that to the world. Then suddenly she remembered what her brother told her last night..,

_"From now on, don't ever talk to me. We'll separate and go on with our own lives. You won't ever see me again."_

"Rukia-chan! Kurosaki kun!"

She was too troubled at the thought of her brother's harsh words that she hasn't realized that they were already in front of the two.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Neliel teased, "Are you two dating?"

"Eh? Oh—" Rukia blushed profusedly that she couldn't answer Nel's question immediately.

He wanted to hurt his sister, wanted to make her jealous.

"What if we were?" Ichigo answered smirking, receiving a shock expression in Orihime's face. "Is there something wrong? She's a girl and I'm a boy, I guess it's just normal right?"

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun.." Rukia blushed a even deeper shade of red that she couldn't anymore dare face the orange haired boy. She wanted this, but everything just happened way too fast. _"He was not like this before, so why is he acting this way?"_

Upon hearing that straight from his brother's mouth, she couldn't take it anymore. She lowered her gaze to hide the tears that were already forming in her gray eyes. Ichigo noticed his sister's reaction. He couldn't identify whether if he's happy about it or if he's hurt too but it is what he wanted, acting like he cared to Rukia to see her hurt reaction. _"She's jealous to the point of crying, Maybe Orihime is starting to fall for me."_

"Ow.. Kurosaki-kun, you meanie. How could you do this to me?" Neliel acted while hitting Ichigo. Neliel then looked at the girl beside her, "Hey! Hime, your brother is torturing me. You should scold him for making me jealous!" ,The green haired playfully uttered, then all of them laugh at Neliel's childish acting, except for the orange haired girl.

"I wish I could have the courage like Nel-chan's. She can directly say that she's jealous. I wanted to say I'm jealous too.." She thought to herself again.

"Hime, you okay? You've been spacing out since earlier." Neliel asked, as she placed her palm in Orihime's forhead checking her temperature. "Good thing, you don't have fever. Are you okay?"

_"I'm not okay."_ Those were the words she wanted to say, so that her brother would worry about her too. "Eh? Nel-chan, I'm fine. It's just, the little blue men disturbed my sleep last night." she lied again, plastering a fake smile.

"Neliel, You don't have to worry. From what I see, She's just fine." Ichigo said coldly. "Don't exhaust yourself so much worrying about her."

As those words came out from her twin, She couldn't manage to pretend and mask her feelings with a fake smile.

"yeah! Nel-chan, I'm totally fine just what BIG BROTHER just said now." Orihime said emphasizing the word Big Brother. _" I hate him. I really hate him."_

Ichigo's nerve twitched. Never had he imagined that Orihime would act that way.

"Okay. We'll be going now, bye." Before Rukia could say goodbye to her friends, Ichigo was already dragging her away from the two girls.

Then the two left, Ichigo holding on Rukia's arm tightly. All could Orihime do was watch their backs as they slowly fade away. She couldn't control those tears anymore, those tears that wanted to escape from her eyes, the moment she saw her brother happily chatting with her friend. She ran inside the school building and hurriedly locked herself in one of the bathroom cubicle. She heard Neliel call out her name but she didn't dare to look back and face her.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kurosaki-kun, my arm—" Rukia says as she tries to retract it from his tight grip.<p>

"Oh, Kuchiki—. I didn't mean to—" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, thinking of ways to say sorry.

"It's fine. Did you had a fight with your sister yesterday?" Asked Rukia seating in the bench, when she noticed that Ichigo flinched at her sudden question, she mentally slapped her head and regretted ever asking him that." I' m sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

Ichigo didn't immediately answered Rukia's question. Well, what would he say?

"_Yeah! I had a fight with her because she rejected me."_ That would be the right answer but definitely he wouldn't just tell somebody that.

"Orihime's annoying. Sh-She kept on asking me to date her friend although she knows I'm -I'm still in love with the girl who rejected me. " Ichigo lied. He was really good at pretending anyway.

"You? You got rejected?" with that, Rukia suddenly burst in laughter. " I can't believe this! Is that girl blind? You're an over-all package, yet she turned you down?"

"Yeah. She must be blind." That's all what Ichigo replied. All of a sudden, Rukia stood up and said.

"_It's now or never, Fate has given me the right time to tell him."_

"Your sister is just being kind as she was. She's just helping you and I want to help you too." Rukia said without hesitation and looked straightly at his eyes. "Use me."

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"Use me to forget about that stupid girl." She looked really serious and her face it is already red as a beet at her bold suggestion, so she thought that it was just about time to tell him the truth. "It may be too sudden, but I like you. Even though you just knew me, but I- I've always liked you. The reason I transfer schools was you. You might not remember me but I will never forget you."

"_I don't remember her at all, but __I could use Rukia Kuchiki to have Hime for myself"_ Ichigo thought, feeling like everything was happening according to how he wanted. Fate was in his side, but then Ichigo mentally argued to himself. _"Am I that selfish, hurting everyone just for myself? Maybe I should just really try to forget Orihime with her."_

Ichigo stared at Rukia and directly said."NO!, I'm not the kind of person who is using others just for my ownsake."

Rukia felt disgusted with her bold actions but she's really desperate, desperate of gaining Ichigo Kurosaki's Love. "I'm willing to do everything, just try having a relationship with me."

Ichigo looked down on her, "I never thought you're this kind of person Kuchiki-san, You're so Cheap."

She hadn't thought about her pride that time and blurted out.

"Anything. I would give up everything to have you."

Then with that Ichigo left her.

She had never thought that her confession would look like a great obsession with the person she love.

**-End of chapter 8-**

**Author's note:**

Oh..T_T, I pity Rukia. I'm so sorry to those Rukia fans out there. I didn't meant to do it this way, when I was typing this chapter, My hands were moving on their own that I couldn't stop them. In the next chapter you'll find out the reason behind Rukia's obsession, oh scratch that love towards Kurosaki-kun.

I think everything happened too fast, or am I wrong?

I'm hoping for you lovely reviews.^_^

Xie Xie.

-cloverberry


	9. Chapter 9: It started here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

Chapter 9: **It all started here**

Rukia just stood there, while staring at the back of the man she loves. Her eyes were beginning to get cloudy and her vision is starting to get blurry, then suddenly she was brought back to her first year in high school days.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

It was in a quiz bee, she was representing her school in the first year division for the Annual Science Quiz bee. It is a hard match, all of the best schools in Japan were participating in the said event and every contestant was really competitive. Everyone wanted to win, she wanted to win. She desperately wanted to win to prove to her family that she can be someone to be proud of. Her family never had the time for her, her parents were always busy having business trips around the globe and her brother rarely comes home due to his work too. She is usually left home alone with just the maids.

The contestants in the first year division were quarantined in a room. She looked at her rivals and they were all reading their notes except for one oranged-haired boy who was currently listening to music in his ipod.

"Ain't he nervous? Why isn't he reviewing his notes?" she said to herself, then continued on reading her notes.

A figure clad in formal clothes entered the room and told the contestants for the rules of the contest and lead them outside for the contest is about to start. The players were given a board, a pen and an eraser. This would be the elimination round, wherein out of the 15 students they will just be choosing top 5.

She was amazing, indeed a very intelligent girl for she was included among the top 5.

She stared at the other contestants who entered the top 5 and she was surprised to see the orange-haired boy for he was also included.

Another set of questions were given to them and here comes the last round. She is competing with the orange-haired boy from Karakura International School. The boy whom she thought the weakest during the first set of the contest but she kind of thought that he is good looking.

"Okay. For the last round. The category is Earth Science.."

When the host started to read the question, all of a sudden my vision started to blur. i had mental block that time and all of a sudden.

"The one who got the correct answer is...

from Karakura International School. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia got sad, she reviewed her lessons well just to win the title.

Then the host walked towards the winner and asked him a few questions.

"Congratulations, You're so smart, Can you tell us some of your secrets? Did you burn the midnight oil just to review your lessons?" the host joked.

The boy boredly answered," Nope, actually I didn't had the time to review my lessons, My teacher just informed me this morning that I'll be competing here."

"Wow, so you weren't really prepared for this competiton?"

"Yeah." He said while scratching his head.

"what a smart person!" the host said enthusiastically. "Now let's get on with the next student, she may not won the first but still a very intelligent girl."

After the host interviewed her, she immediately went to the backstage. She cried at her defeat, especially when she lost to someone who doesn't even look like he was really happy on his achievement.

"I hate this! I've reviewed my lessons well right? How did I forgot such stupid thing?" she mentally blame herself. Then she felt a weight on her shoulder, she slowly looked up on who touched her.

"You shouldn't cry over such small thing."

_"Small thing? That meant a lot to me!, If I won surely my family would be really happy for me and they'll find time to be with me."_ She answered mentally.

"Don't bother yourself with other people's business if you don't know anything" she replied coldly.

"Losing is part of the cycle of life. It's normal. You can't always have what you wanted." He said while starting to walk away.

Before he could leave, "Don't say things like you know me. You don't know what I'm feeling cause you've won effortlessly in the contest. You have everything, even things you don't need too." she said angrily.

"You shouldn't also say things as if you know me. Apparently, What I really wanted can never be mine." he said leaving. but before he could do so, she started explaining her side.

"I wanted to win cause my family never had the time for me, maybe if I won they would be really proud of me and they would spare even a little of their time for me. I just want to spend a day with them." She said while bursting in tears.

Her crying stops when he said words that pierced through her very soul.

"If you want to be with them, then tell them you want to. You're making your life suffer on achieving something that is far from what you've really wanted." Then the boy smiled making her blush. "But, Of all the people I've encountered, I like you the most. You're doing everything in your own way, just to attain that special something."

After what he said, she laughed at herself. She must be really stupid. That night, she confronted her family and from that day on they always make sure that they give her the time and the attention.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

><p>As those memories starts to fade, Rukia wiped the silent tear that fell down in her cheeks.<p>

Rukia entered their classroom; her classmates were still busy chattering.

Neliel waved her hand signaling her to come to their direction.

"Hey! Rukia-chan, how's your date with Kurosaki-kun?" Nel said with a smile on her face. While their other friends were teasing Rukia, Orihime remained silent.

"Haha, nel-chan, it isn't actually a date."she replied, pretending to be happy.

"Well that was most likely going to be it." Nel teased more.

"Haha, it's not Nel." Rukia suddenly blushed at the thought of having a date with Ichigo Kurosaki. She'll pretend that something is going on with the two of them. She really do love him and never would she share him to others. Even if kurosaki won't love her, she'll do everything just to make him to.

"This is so unexpected! I never thought someone could make Kurosaki's cold heart warm." Ryo added.

"if you'll be with Kurosaki-kun, then Orihime-chan's gonna be your sister." Michiru said delighted.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah." They all said in unison then Rukia looked at the orange haired girl too.

"Hime isn't this great? We're gonna be real sisters!" Rukia said while holding onto Orihime's arms. Then their friends started to tease them once more.

Orihime couldn't say anything at that moment and just thought to herself._ "Please God! Make this stop, I can't take it anymore"_ Tears were about to form in her eyes. _"Rukia-chan stop smiling and blushing! I hate it, he will never be yours because I am the one he likes right? That's what he told me, I am the one he love not you."_ This thoughts were flooding in her mind. She wanted to cry that time and the teasing, she wanted it to stop in an instant.

But she cannot do anything, The Man he loves is starting to give attention on other girl.

**-End of Chapter 9-**

**Author's Note:**

**R&R:)) tell me what you have in mind?:)**

This will be my last update for now, I'm sorry it took awhile. I was away from home and from the place where I was **Internet never existed!**:( Aww..i'll try to have a update during my christmas vacation but if i did not make it, please bear with me for a while. . I'll be really busy for this semester for it's my last months in school and i wanted to have good grades this semester.:( I'll be graduating this April. Yehey!: I'll stay away from any temptations for awhile, Internet, Facebook, Tumblr, Ipad games, wattpad and fanfiction:((


	10. Chapter 10: Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 10**: Complicated_**  
><strong>_

After the break, Class 2B proceeded to the auditorium for the practice of their play.

"Here are your scripts for the play, Neliel you sure did like to do this. In just a matter of a day you have finished writing the script." Ochi-sensei announced, she did like the script Nel made for the class. The classic tale was still the same but Nel gave it a modern twist in the story.

"Well of course, I was born to be a writer." Neliel joked playfully. The other girls laugh with her, but Orihime remained silent. Neliel took notice of this and went to her bestfriend's place.

"Hey! Hime are you okay?" asked her busty green haired bestfriend.

"Yeah, Nel-chan, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Orihime waved her hands and smiled. A fake smile that Nel knows she uses when something is bothering Orihime.

"If there something bothering you, you can tell me. I'm your bestfriend, right?" reminded Neliel," You haven't eaten all day right? Want to eat somewhere now?" She was about to stand up, when Orihime stop her next actions.

"No, It's okay Nel-chan. I don't want to bother the others, if I'm not here they will surely can't go on the practice. Afterall I'm Juliet so they can't have a decent practice without me." Orihime explained, afterall she doesn't want to make others worry about her.

Nel was about to protest when everyone were calling their attention.

"Nel-chan, Orihime-chan, let's start!"

* * *

><p>Class 2B were dead tired from their non-stop practice. While the others were memorizing their lines, the other half of the class were making the props and when it's their turn for the play they would practice their lines while the first were going to make the props. Now, they are currently cleaning their classroom. Eventhough they are tired, they still spared time in cleaning the room. It is better for them to suffer cleaning than to receive a much harder punishment from their merciless homeroom teacher.<p>

The auburn haired girl was packing her things when Rukia came to her.

"Orihime, can we talk later before we go home?" the raven haired girl whispered.

"Sure. What is it, Rukia-chan? " she asked while setting aside her books.

"Uhmm..it's more like a favor." She says uncertain if she would tell her or not.

"Okay. Rukia-chan, I'll do everything that I can for you." She assured her smiling wide while resting her hands on her shoulder.

"Please—Please, Help me with your brother." She said blushing." I I- I was planning to make him lunch tomorrow, but I'm afraid that he might uh—reject my invite. So, please help me Hime-chan."

"I-I, Rukia-chan, I'm not really close with him. We're not—" Orihime replied stuttering, she immediately regretted she said that she'll do everything just to help her. How was she going to help her, when that would mean she'll be hurt badly."And from what I know, He has someone he likes alrea—"

Rukia cut her off. "Still It's fine because they are still not together, right? And Hime you like me more to be your sister than that other girl, right?"

Orihime bowed down her head when Rukia says the words "They are still NOT TOGETHER". At her silence, Rukia immediately hugged her and thanked the auburn haired girl. Her mind wasn't registering whatevers happening in that moment.

_God, this is too much. Knowing that your friend is your rival for your Love's affection hurts but being asked to be their bridge for their relationship is worse._

* * *

><p>After her conversation with Rukia, Orihime went home alone. She didn't even walk home together with her friends. As she was walking, She noticed the unoccupied swings in the park and went there first before heading home. How she missed the old days. When they were 8, Ichigo and Orihime would first stop in this park from school before heading home. They will usually play here and wait for their mother in these swings.<p>

"Ichi-nii" as she blurted out his name, a tear rolled down her face.

Suddenly a woman came to her.

"Are you alright?" asked the woman behind her, placing her soft hands on her shoulders. She was surprised at the sudden contact with the stranger.

"Oh? I'm fine. Thank you." she's spacing out again.

"It might be weird to tell you this, but if there's bothering you, you could tell me maybe I could help you?" she said assuringly." It is not good to keep it all bottled up to yourself, you might just collapse there or burst from overthinking."

Orihime remained silent, not sure if she will tell her about her problems.

"Or If you don't want to talk about it, just cry it out. It's about love isn't?" the woman said.

Orihime looked at her, "How did you know?"

"Aww.. Silly, I've been there of course. Oh, teens this days. "She said laughing, Orihime felt secured with the woman. Maybe it is good to trust her. Orihime then told the woman her love problems, of course she didn't mention that the man she likes is her brother. She told the orange-haired woman about her friend asking for her help to the boy she likes and how complicated it was because she agreed that she'll help her friend.

"That's really hard, but maybe you should do what you think is right, and what makes you happy at the same time. Aww, it's really complicated! I can't even give you a proper advice." Said her new found friend. "Oh! I'll think of a good plan if we meet again, I promise to give you a good advice for that."

"No, It's okay. Your right letting that out made me feel better. Thank you so much, err—" Orihime did n't know her name, she mentally slapped herself for not introducing herself. The woman noticed Orihime's reaction and realized too that she didn't even introduced herself.

"Oh. Silly me, I didn't even introduced myself, yet we've been talking like hours in here." She reached out her hand and smiled. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto"

"Oh. Thank you so much, Matsumoto-san" connected her hands to her. " I'm Orihime Kurosaki"

Orihime bowed and noticed her watch, "Oh my God! It's already 7pm. My mom's gonna kill me." She immediately dashed off, but suddenly halted when she realized what she has done. "OH! Matsumoto-san, Thank you and Bye! See you soon." She walked off again heading home.

Rangiku Matsumoto felt happy talking with orihime, she put her hands on her chest. "Kurosaki eh?"

While walking home, Orihime remembered what Rangiku Matsumoto told her.

"You should do what you think is right, but what makes you happy too at the same time"

If she would do what is right, she should help Rukia with her brother. But if what would make her happy is what she'll do then she should follow her heart. It made things more complicated, but atleast she found someone to talk to about her problems.

* * *

><p>"Orihime, where have you been? Come on let's eat our dinner." Masaki said.<p>

"Mom, I don't feel like eating. I want to rest already." Orihime said and went straight to their room.

Masaki then went to the kitchen and found Ichigo eating.

" Ichigo, Is there something wrong with your sister? She doesn't want to eat and she looks really down, did you two had another fight?" ask their mother worriedly.

"No, we didn't talked all day, and besides maybe she just got another failing mark or sort of." Ichigo answered and acted he didn't really care about whatever his sister is been up to. He finished his dinner then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and after that went straight to their room. As he entered, the lights were off and his sister is already lying in her bed.

"You've been acting really weird and all of the people around you have been bugging me. What the heck is your problem?" Ichigo said irritated while going to the top bed. He was sure that Orihime will not going to answer his question. He was about to close his eyes when Orihime said something.

"Rukia-chan wants to meet with you during lunch tomorrow. She's a good girl so please don't hurt her my friend."

As she said those words, she felt a pang in her heart and tears started to flow from her face. This is what she have decided. This is what she knows that is right.

**-END of CHAPTER 10-**

**Author's note:** Merry Christmas everyone. Sorry for the super late update, I hope that you still continue to support my story.

And I didn't scan this again to check for the errors so just bear with it, I hope it is still readable.:))

Rangiku will have a big part in this story so stay tuned for more.:)

Thank you!

RR.

**cloverberry15 :3**


	11. Chapter 11: The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters. **

**Spread more Ichihime Love3**

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 11**: _**The Start  
><strong>_

The Next Morning, Orihime's day was like the usual.

Wake up, Take a bath, Eat breakfast, Kiss her Mom Goodbye and then Go to school.

But she didn't want to do any of it. She just wants to stay home and sleep all day. She wanted to forget everything about school, her friends and her brother the whole day. She wanted to forget that she just set up the man she loved a date with another girl. She looked at the clock, it's already 7:30am, if she don't get up now, she'll probably get late again at school.

"Hime, Sweetie." Called her mother as she entered in her twins room. She found her beautiful daughter still lying in her bed. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she then put her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine" she smiled and started to get up.

"Want me to take you to the hospital now? You look really pale." Asked her mother. It was only natural for her to get worried, ever since she gave birth to the twins Orihime has been sickly since then.

"Mom, It's nothing serious. I'll take a bath now." She said assuringly and went out of the room.

After a bath, she immediately went to school. She didn't had the time to eat her breakfast though her mother insisted her on taking even one bite.

* * *

><p><strong>At the School<strong>

"Good Morning, Hime-chan!" shouted Neliel as the orange haired girl enters the room.

"Good Morning, Nel-chan!" She replied while placing her things on her seat.

"Hello, Orihime-chan. Good morning." Rukia says while going in the two's direction.

"Good Morning too, Rukia-chan" Orihime politely replied.

"Uhmm, about later have you told your brother? What did he say?" Rukia says in a whisper.

"I told him that you'll meet him later during lunch. But—" Orihime tried to tell her that she wasn't sure whether her brother would really meet the petite girl later during lunch, but she was cut off by a excitement squeal from Rukia.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Orihime. You're the best sister ever!" she said while hugging Orihime tightly.

_Sister? Rukia-chan is so happy, and as a good friend I should be happy for her too, but Am I really happy about this?_

* * *

><p>Second period has started.<p>

Ochi-sensei was discussing her lesson that is the usual, but Orihime wasn't listening at all. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her brother the whole time.

_"If only we're not twins, then there won't be any obstruction in their relationship. People wouldn't be disgusted if we are together, because we're not in the same family. Neliel-chan would be happy for me, because Ichi-nii would be my first boyfriend. Rukia-chan might accept our relationship too because, Ichi-nii and I will already be together before she'll transfer here. Everything would become perfect, and there I can become really happy. Wait—If Ichigo is not my twin, then there is no possibility we'll meet. With my poor grades and his high ones, He is also in different class so we can't have any interaction at all. There is also Rukia-chan, he would surely fall in love with someone like her. She's pretty and intelligent too, unlike me I'm an idiot and klutz. My brother deserves someone like Rukia-chan. Maybe, They're really meant for each other."_

With those thought, Orihime felt down even more.

"Kurosaki?!"

Orihime was out of herself, that she didn't even hear her teacher that she was calling her.

"Orihime Kurosaki!"

Still there was no response from the orange-haired girl. Ochi-sensei was really mad at that moment.

"Hey! Hime" whispered Neliel, while elbowing the daydreaming girl.

"Eh?" asked the girl who just returned to earth to her green haired seatmate. The latter just pointed directing in front where their teacher was.

"Orihime, Solve the problem on the board." Instruct by the angry teacher.

"Oh." Then the orange haired girl stood up and looked at the problem written on the board, unfortunately her poor mind couldn't comprehend how to solve the problem. "Ochi-sensei I'm sorry, I don't know how to—"

The angry teacher cut her off, "You don't even know how to solve this simple problem, yet you have the guts to not listen to my class. Study your lessons well!" The poor girl felt her knees become jelly, but she still tried to make them stick firmly to the ground. "I still can't believe your twin with the most outstanding student here. Try to become more of like your twin brother."

Ring. It signaled that it's already lunch time.

The bell saved her from anymore shame and insults. It was not new to her that she is compared to her twin brother. It doesn't even matter to her anyway.

"Okay, We'll have this problem as your assignment class—" Ochi-sensei didn't managed to finish her sentence when a loud bang was heard in the room.

"Orihime?!" Uryuu screamed rushing over the orange haired girl.

"Get her to the clinic Ishida, Neliel help him." Uryuu nodded with the teacher's instruction and carried Orihime out of the room. The two then directly brought the unconscious orange-haired girl to the school clinic.

* * *

><p><strong>At the clinic<strong>

"Oh my god! Hime-chan, please be okay." Neliel prayed while her bestfriend was carefully place in one of the beds.

The school nurse immediately rushed to Orihime carrying

"What happened before she collapsed?" asked the nurse, while checking the patient's blood pressure and taking a physical examination. "Has she eaten already?"

"She didn't ate with us, she said she wasn't hungry. She collapsed just after our dismissal for Lunch." explained Neliel.

"Miss, Is something wrong with her?" asked Uryuu worriedly while squeezing orihime's right hand.

"No need to worry, she just collapsed from hunger and maybe stress. A little rest will help her." The nurse says while preparing a glass of water and medicine in the table beside Orihime. "You can go back to your classroom now, and eat your lunch."

"But—" Uryuu was about to protest with the nurse's suggestion but the nurse already cut him off before he could complain.

"You students should eat too. I don't want any more students collapsing from hunger." The nurse says with a chuckle.

"Okay, Thank you so much, Madoka-sensei." Neliel says, then started pulling Ishida out of the room. "Come on, Ishida-kun. Hime-chan needs rest."

After the pair left the room, immediately came is a rushing orange-haired boy.

"Hime!"

"Oh. Mr. Kurosaki, Your sister just needs some rest. Don't worry too much." the nurse asked.

"Thank you for attending to her needs." Ichigo says and was about to leave when he saw that his sister is asleep. He was relieved on what the nurse said that Orihime was fine. He wanted to be there until she wakes up but that would be really awkward. _"God, please look after my sister. I'm hoping she'll be okay."_

Suddenly the phone rang. Madoka immediately answered it.

"Hello! This is Madoka Itou, Oh. Yes, okay I'll be there. Uhmm, okay Sir." The nurse says on the phone.

She noticed that Ichigo Kurosaki was about to leave, so she immediately called him out.

"Uhmm.. Kurosaki, Sorry for the trouble but can you look after the clinic for me?, The principal called for me, I'll just be out in an hour." Madoka says while going out of the room. Ichigo could only nod in that moment. "That way too you won't need to worry about your sister, you can immediately look after her needs." She added.

The Orange-haired boy stood beside his sleeping sister. He closed the door as to not let anyone enter the room. He took a chair and places it beside the bed his sister occupies.

It will be really awkward when Orihime wakes up, they didn't had a decent talk since his confession. He regrets being mean to her, but in that way he could also protect himself from getting hurt anymore. _"I'll just leave immediately, or else I couldn't control myself when I'm left alone in a single room with her. It is best if I stay being mean to her, atleast people won't notice that I'm in love with my sister. I don't want to drag Orihime anymore in my selfishness, It's better if she just stays away from me and from this forbidden love."_

Ichigo was still deep in thoughts, suddenly he heard a moan that immediately brought him back to reality._ "She's waking up." _He stood up.

"Ichi-nii?"Orihime blurted out when she spotted a orange hair the moment she opened her eyes.

He couldn't help it but say how worried he was.

"Orihime!?, You had us all worried. Why didn't you tell me that you're not feeling well?" he said in a angry tone.

"Tell you? Are you kidding me?, You won't even talk to me in the first place, How can I tell you my problems?" She replied back in the same tone as he has.

"Are you that stupid? Atleast, tell your friends or that bastard Ishida! And What the heck are you problems that make you so stressed?" he says, irritated and jealous.

Feeling irked up to her core. "You asked me what my problem is? It's you! Eversince you've told me about your feelings, you've been invading my head! I can't sleep and can't eat at all" her answer made Ichigo stiffen.

"_She just confessed right? Orihime loves me too now."_ Ichigo was still shocked about what she's saying. Tears have started falling down from her gray orbs.

"It really hurts when I saw you and Rukia-chan were together, and what's worse is she's asking me if I wanted her to be my sister and help her with you. I don't want to do it but what should I do? I hate you, Ichigo! Why do you always make things hard for me? Why—"Ichigo shut her up by kissing her. This is the moment he's been waiting for. Orihime loves him too and the moment she said those words, he couldn't contain but acted with his emotion and started kissing her.

Orihime was surprised but savors the moment. _"This is what truly makes me happy"._ She closed her eyes and started kissing her brother back_._

They were busy in expressing their love for each other through breathtaking exchange of kisses that they failed to notice that the door is opening.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo?!"

**-End of chapter 11-**

**Author's note:**

**Oh! A Cliffy.:)) hehe, I just felt like I need to cut the story there. Uhm, So how was it? The twins just started being together, but will their LOVE end that soon? Who called Ichigo's attention? So stay tuned to find out. hahaha.:))**

**Thanks for all the reviewers and readers. Feel free to comment about my story. So Sorry for the wrong grammings:) and errors. hehehe. English is not my native language. That's all. **

**"Please make my dream come true. I wanna have 100 reviews. hahaha.:) The fulfillment of my dream is in the palm of your hand.:) hehehe"**

**~cloverberry15**


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 12**: _**Your Secret Love is Safe with me****  
><strong>_

Ichigo deepen the kiss when he felt that Orihime is kissing him back. He hugged her tightly as if there is still a distance between them. The twins were very busy expressing their love for each other, when suddenly a voice caught their attention.

"ICHIGO!"

The two orange-haired lovers turned around, hearts beating fast from nervousness of being caught.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tatsuki teased, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, Ichi-nii" Orihime whispered worried and teary eyed. It never struck her that being caught of kissing her brother would make her really scared. _"She would definitely tell everyone about what she saw."_

"Shut the hell up, Tatsuki!" Ichigo retorted blushing.

Orihime's heart beat faster than ever as Arisawa Tatsuki comes toward her direction.

Tatsuki immediately walked towards Orihime and placed her arms on Orihime's soft hands.

"Orihime, Thank God! Finally, I was waiting for this like forever. I'm really really happy for you two." Tatsuki says while shaking Orihime's hand and sparkling eyes.

Orihime was really confused. _"She's waiting for this? Is she mocking me? From what she just witnessed, she'll probably tell other people about it"_

"Oh! No need to worry. Your secret love is safe with me" tatsuki says as if she was reading Orihime's thought.

"Ah. Thank you, Arisawa-san." Orihime replied, with what tatsuki said she felt that her love for her brother isn't something to be ashamed about.

"That's nothing and you can call me Tatsuki, We have known each other since elementary, so no need for formalities and if you wanted me to tell you everything this stupid punk told me about you, I can tell you all of the details."

"Oi,Oi.. Tatsuki! Get out now, Hime needs rest." Ichigo interjected.

"Okay, you stupid prick! By the way, I run into Yagami-senpai, she told me that you'll have an emergency meeting at 4pm" After informing Ichigo, Tatsuki left the room.

The room went silent again, Ichigo was about to come near his sister when the raven-haired girl stop him from doing so, AGAIN.

"Oh, don't get carried away you two," Tatsuki smirked, the twins were confused of what tatsuki is saying. " Ichigo don't forget to use condom, I think Madoka-sensei places those in the white cabinet over there." Tatsuki added, pointing out the white cabinets near Orihime's bed.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo turned beet red so as his sister.

This time she really did leave.

"Don't mind Tatsuki, she's just uh-teasing me." Ichigo says scratching the back of his head, thinking of a good way to start their conversation. "So, Let's go?" he added while reaching for his sister's soft hands.

"Eh?" Orihime was surprised, "Where are we going?"

"Some place where no one can disturb us" Ichigo turned around smirking.

* * *

><p>"Ishida-kun, have you seen Rukia-chan?" Neliel worriedly asked.<p>

"No. I haven't seen her after lunchbreak."

"I saw her hurriedly walking out of the room after 1st period. She didn't even bother showing at our second class and she's bringing her lunch with her. I called her, but I think she didn't hear me." Ryo explained.

"Oh. Is that so? She's always in a rush these days. I bet she didn't even know Orihime collapsed"

* * *

><p>At the rooftop<p>

"Where is he?!"

I was waiting like an idiot in here. Lunchbreak is finished two hours ago.

She kept on looking at the door, hoping a certain orange-haired boy would come rushing to her. Beside her are two untouched lunchboxes she did early this morning. She burned her hands countless of times just to finish that bento.

"Did something bad happen to him? Orihime-chan said that she had told her twin brother about our meeting in here. Did she really tell him? Is Orihime lying to me?" Rukia says to herself, doubting her friend.

* * *

><p>At the Amusement Park<p>

"So, we cut class to go here?" Orihime says confused.

"Well, uhm..I overhear you one time that you said you wanted to cut class and have a date with your boyfriend, so uh—" Ichigo says blushing looking away from Orihime's gray orbs." And I don't feel like going to class anyway."

With Ichigo's explanation, Orihime giggled. _"Ichi-nii is so cute."_

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. It's just that I never seen this side of yours, Ichi-nii"

"Ichigo. Call me Ichigo." He walked closer to her and put his palms on her face."If we are dating, you should forget that I am your brother, Orihime."

Ichigo was about to close the distance between them when Orihime stopped him.

"Ichi-nii, someone might see us." Slightly disappointed, Ichigo walked out.

"Ichi-nii! Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get something to eat." Annoyance in his tone, he left immediately.

Orihime was about to follow him, when suddenly people became packed.

"Ichi-nii, wait for me." But he never caught sight of him. "Oh my god, I think I'm lost."

Orihime's eyes are starting to get cloudy, Ichigo is mad at her and now she's lost. She took a seat in a bench near a fountain to rest her sore feet that were tired from running. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder from behind.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime blurted immediately turning around, but what she saw isn't chocolate brown eyes and orange hair. It was a red-headed man, black eyes and weird tattoos all over his body.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Eh? I'm fine, Thanks."

"Okay, by the way I'm Renji. Renji Abarai" offering his hands.

"Oh. I'm Ori—"

"STOP!" when the red-haired boy turned around, he suddenly met a strong punch. Ichigo immediately went to his sister's side, gripping her arms. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!"

"Ichigo—"

The two orange-haired twins stomped off, leaving the red headed boy on the ground. Orihime looked at her and said a inaudible sorry to the boy.

Renji touched his face where hot headed punk punch him.

"What a cutie, Too bad she has a boyfriend already." He then laughed in a situation he was in.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki Masaki, someone wants to talk to you in the lobby."<p>

"Oh. Thank you." Masaki left her medical chart in the table and instructed the other nurses about her current patient's situation. _"Who is looking for me?"_

Upon reaching her destination she immediately scanned the room for the person looking for her.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Kurosaki!" she turned around, her amber eyes grew wide upon recognizing the person in front of her.

"Y-you? W-why are you-"

.

.

.

"Hello Masaki-san, still remember me?" the strawberry blonde woman says while removing her shades.

**-End of chapter 12-**

**Author's note:**

**YESSSSSS! I escaped review school just so I could post this. hahahhaha:)))Thank you for . .YOU for pushing me to post this sooner, she requested for a faster update by PMing , Hoping I could get good feedbacks from you guys, If there are errors as what I always say, just bear with it. I don't have much time to check all the grammars and all.:) I'll update again when I find time and manage to escape again. Hohoho:)**

**-cloverberry15**


	13. Chapter 13: Selfishness or Selflessness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 13**: Selfish or Selfless_**  
><strong>_

It was already dark when they reach their home,

"Hime, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry on the way I acted." Ichigo says in a pleading manner.

His sister didn't talk to him until they reach their home.

"Hime, please talk to me."

"You shoudn't have done that, He was just being nice with me." Orihime says angrily, the way her brother acted earlier was definitely not good.

Orihime was about to walk out of the hall and head upstairs when Ichigo stopped her and hugged her from behind.

"Orihime, I'm sorry." He hugged her tighter. "I was waiting for this eversince we were kids and now that finally we are together, I was really happy. All this time, I was only watching you from a far, wishing that someday I hope I could held your arms and hug you tight. That's why Now that you're finally mine, I'm so happy that I couldn't explain my emotions. Then that boy suddenly came and was about to hold your hand, I immediately acted without thinking and punched him. I'm sorry Hime, I just love you so much that I couldn't take it if other are boys looking at you."

Orihime could feel her brother's sincere apology and can feel his love for her. She then turned around and hugged him back too. "I'm sorry too, Ichigo. I love you too" They just hugged each other for a moment, wishing time would stop.

"Ichigo, Orihime, I'm Home!" They immediately let go of each other upon recognizing that voice.

"M-mom!" they both shouted, stuttering.

"What happened sweetie?" Masaki ran towards Orihime and hugged her daughter tightly. "Your teacher called me, She said you collapse at school. Are you okay now?" She let go of Orihime and cupped her daughter's cheeks.

"Mom, I'm okay now. Don't worry" Orihime said smiling.

"Oh, I swear I don't know what to do if I lost you." She hugged her daughter tightly again, tears were starting to form in her brown orbs. _"You're my daughter and I won't hand you to anyone. I love you so much"_

Orihime is confused with the way their mom acts, "Mom, really. I'm just fine.." she says while tapping her mother's shoulder for assurance.

" Hey Mom stop being like that, I'm hungry make some food." Ichigo demanded. With that Masaki let go of her daughter and started making dinner while the twins went upstairs to bring their things to their room. After about ten minutes of preparing and cooking, they started eating. While eating Masaki asks her babies lots of stuff about school and started teasing them.

"Seems like you two are on good terms lately, I like that." She said with a warm smile, which made Ichigo stiffen.

"_Mom still doesn't notice anything…It makes me guilty. I wonder if she found out we're having a relationship more than brother-sister, will she still like it?" _Ichigo thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Mom sure worries a lot, right Ichi-kun?" She said innocently with a smile on her face.<p>

" I don't want her worrying about me anymore. I also love mom so much that I don't want to see her get hurt."

Ichigo just looked intently at his sister while she fix her things and talk endlessly about their mother._ "God, please don't take that innocent smile from Orihime. I don't want her to know that our relationship could probably hurt others, especially our mother."_

It took him few minutes before he could say something, "Yeah, I'm starting to wonder what did our stupid teacher told her." He then headed to their bathroom.

"I'll go first, okay?" Ichigo blurted out all of a sudden, which made Orihime get confused.

Ichigo noticed Orihime's confusion, so he answered her before she start to ask the question. "To take a bath, that is. Or do you want us to take a bath together? Like we used to do when we were younger. " Ichigo added teasing his sister, removing his t-shirt in front of her. Orihime in return turned beet red and threw him the first thing she caught beside her, a pillow.

"Kyaa! Just go in!" she shouted.

"Okay. Okay." Ichigo threw his arms in surrender before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Next day at school…<p>

Orihime and Ichigo went to school together. She was definitely in a good mood today and wished that nothing bad would happen. As they approached their lockers and change their shoes, they bid each other goodbye and promised each other to go home together.

When Orihime reached her classroom, she immediately greeted each of her classmates a good morning. "Good Morning Nel-chan!"

"Oh! Hey Orihime. You're on a good mood today huh? Feeling better after taking a rest?" Nel said happily.

"Yeah! I feel a lot better today." Orihime beamed happily but then she was shoved forcefully by certain someone making her yelp in surprise. "Owiee-" When she turned sideways she noticed the person who bumped into her. "Rukia-chan! Good—" before she could greet the black-haired girl, she cut her off.

"What's so good about this morning if I'll get to see your face?!" Rukia shouted angrily.

"Eh? Rukia-chan?"

"Stop pretending like you're some kind of a saint or angel, when in fact you are one big liar. Sneaky Devil! I hate you."

"Rukia!" Neliel shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"Thank you for making me look like a fool waiting in the rooftop yesterday!" She said sarcastically, glaring at the auburn haired girl before turning around and leave her.

"Rukia-chan, I-uh.." Before Orihime could explain herself, their teacher has already walk in their room and ask them to start practicing. Orihime's whole day became a mess. Her classmates has been talking about what happened between her and Rukia. Some have even started ignoring her. She felt guilty about it that she lost focus on their practice.

"Hey! Orihime, don't mind them. We're still here, we won't leave you." Nel assured her.

"Yeah Orihime-chan! We will always believe in you." Michiru says, placing her arms on Orihime's shouder.

"Thank you so much. This means so much to me." She stated teary eyed and hugged her true friends.

The trio were still comforting their friend in a warm hug, when their teacher interrupted the class.

"Okay class, that's it for today. Pack your things and tidy up the place." The teacher instructed. "Since the School festival will be in two weeks time, start inviting your family and friends for the school's event and of course for your class presentation the play."

"Okay! " They all said in unison. Their teacher then left them and they started fixing their things and keeping the props in their designated storage. Orihime was busy cleaning their classroom, she received a text message, it was from her brother.

_**From: Ichi-kun3**_

_**Hime, We will be having a meeting in the student council. I'm afraid we won't be able to go home together. I'm starting to miss you already, I really hate being an officer. D*mn!**_

Orihime smiled slightly. Just a simple text message from her brother makes her happy. She then started replying to his message.

_**To: Ichi-kun3**_

_**It's okay. Uhm, Then I'll wait for you at the park! I miss you too.3**_

After sending the message, she placed her phone near her chest.

"_It's okay to become selfish sometimes, right?"_

* * *

><p>Upon receiving the reply, Ichigo smiled.<p>

"You look like a moron, Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted. "Have you gone nuts? You're smiling to yourself."

"Oh, Shut up Tatsuki!. I'm not asking your opinion. Ichigo says irritated.

"I guess your sweet little princess texted you huh?" Tatsuki teased. "Oh, did she tell you about what happened to her in her class?"

"Huh? Why? What happened to her?" Ichigo asked worriedly, then her raven-haired bestfriend told him what happened. It made Ichigo worried but since he couldn't suddenly leave the meeting he felt really annoyed.

"_Shit! I hate this, I hope this fucking meeting end immediately. I want to see my Hime, I want to know if she's alright."_

* * *

><p>Orihime waited patiently for her boyfriend in their favorite place. She sat on one of the swings and started pushing herself.<p>

"_Time sure flies. We never even realize that something's already changing within us. I'm really sorry about Rukia-chan, but I think I have to prioritize my happiness too." _Orihime said to herself, trying to erase the guilt in her heart.

"Orihime!" shouted a womanly voice.

"Eh?-" Before Orihime could acknowledge the person who called her, The woman has already squeezed her in a tight embrace.

"Orihime, finally! We saw each other again. I missed you!"

"Ma-matsumoto-san! I, I missed you too." Orihime replied.

"Oh! We have lot's of things to talk about. So how was your lovelife, huh?" Rangiku teases.

"Eh? Matsumoto-san, stop teasing me about it." Orihime replied, blushing.

"Tell me the truth! You have a boyfriend already huh? Tell me, Tell me." Rangiku says while shaking Orihime. It took a while before Orihime answered her question, and she only nod as a reply.

"Kyaa! What does he look like? Is he your classmate? If not, from what school? Who are his parents?. Come on, spill it!" Rangiku asked nonstop. She was really excited in knowing something new about Orihime.

"I- I'll, I'll tell you soon Matsumoto-san."ORihime really wanted to tell her everything but something in her mind is stopping her from doing so. She started changing the topic. "Uhm, If you can please come on our class play on Friday next next week."

"You're inviting me?" She said teary eyed.

"Of course. You're my friend."

"I'll come. I promise!" She then hugged Orihime again.

"Hime!" Ichigo came to her direction panting. As Orihime recognized that voice, she immediately run to his direction too. "Ichi-kun!"

"Sorry If you wait long." He said while kissing her forehead. "It's okay, silly."

Rangiku stared at the two. She suddenly got confused at the actions of the person in front of her. _"Are they inlove with each other? But they know they're twins-" _Her brows connected in confusion.

"Matsumoto-san was with me, so it wasn't really boring." Orihime explained while pulling Ichigo in Rangiku's direction. "Ichi-kun, this is Matsumoto-san."

"Hello Matsumoto-san, thank you for staying with Hime for awhile." He said while reaching for Rangiku's hand.

"Aaa, It's nothing really…I- I enjoy Orihime's company."

"Hime, It's time come on. Let's go?" Ichigo suggested when he took notice of the time.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you Matsumoto-san, We'll go now. I'm hoping you'll come to see our play."

"I will. Okay, Goodbye." Rangiku says. She watched as the two walk away holding each other's hand.

.

.

.

.

_"They are really inlove."_

**-End of Chapter 13-**

**Author's note:**

**Finally! Here's the 13****th**** Chapter. I was starting to lose hope on my writing skills and was gonna just leave my stories hanging, but since there are people who are eagerly waiting for updates (they even pm-ed me *You know who you are*.) I was really happy, that though there are some who are bashing my stories, still there are much more who support them. I love you guys! I'll try to update sooner.:)))**

**-cloverberry15 **


	14. Chapter 14: Kiss in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it.:) I only used his characters.**

**Secret Lovers**

Ichigo X Orihime

**Chapter 14**: _**Kiss in the Dark**_

After a few days, the long awaited school's event finally starts today. This would be a weeklong of fun games and activities created by each students from different year and section. The students were really excited about this, especially with the 2nd Year's booths, Section A's "The Haunted Mansion" and Section B's "Maid Café". Orihime's class prepared two events, The Maid Café and the play of the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet which would be shown at the last day of the school week.

"Orihime! Come on. It's our shift now at the café" Shouted Nel from their room. "Here's your costume." Handing her bestfriend the maid's outfit.

After a minute of changing clothes,

"Eh? Nel-chan, isn't this skirt a bit too short?" Orihime asked, tinge of red forming in her face as she tries to pull the skirt downward._" Oh, What would Ichi-kun think of me wearing this skimpy outfit?"_

"Oh! No time to complain, Hime. The Café's packed when the students found out we were the one's on duty." Nel said pulling the auburn haired girl out of the changing room.

"Eh? Nel-chan! Wait" Orihime tried to release herself from the busty greenhaired girl but her grip was just too tight. Each student they passed by were looking directly at them.

"Waa.. It's their shift already?" Shouted a boy, then suddenly all of the male students started to follow the two girls.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The School Student Council were on the meeting about the schools event for the whole week.<p>

"Just keep on monitoring everyone, We don't want any students to get hurt." Ahiru said.

"Yuta, don't forget to tell the guards to double their security, especially when people outside the school could take part in the events." Ichigo Kurosaki instructed.

"Hai! Ichigo-senpai." Yuta says cheerfully, placing his hand in his head as if he's a soldier.

"Okay. Go back to your class, and help there. The meeting ends here."

"Yes! Finally, I'm gonna go take a break at Class 2B's café. Waa..Orihime-senpai, Nel-senpai." Upon hearing his sister's name from Yuta, Ichigo immediately grab him by the collar. Yuta just nervously smiled at this.

"What did you say, Yuta?" Ichigo glared.

"Waa. Ichigo-senpai, Sorry. I have a really huge crush on your beautiful and sexy sister." Yuta says shyly, scratching the back of his head. "I heard it's their shift to the maid café now and it's quite packed since they were the one's on duty, so I gotta go. Bye!" When Ichigo loosened his grip, Yuta made a run for it.

"Oi Yuta!" Ichigo shouted. He was not angry at Yuta for having a crush on his Hime, He was just surprised when he heard that Orihime is serving at their maid café. The blood boiled when he imagined perverted students who will be after her. She will definitely look cute in a maid's costume. He suddenly turned beet red when he imagined his sister in a maid outfit. _"Ugh, Why didn't she told me she'll be serving at their Café?"_

He was about to go on Class 2B's café when someone stopped him.

"Hey! Kurosaki-kun we have a problem, Keigo got punched while scaring someone in the haunted house and he's currently unconscious. We need someone to replace him."

Ichigo didn't like the creepy smile on his classmate's faces.

* * *

><p>After an hour of serving their costumers, Nel and Orihime were definitely tired.<p>

"Owiiee, I can't feel my muscles anymore." Nel complained.

"Nel-chan and Orihime-chan, your shift is over. Go get change." Michiru said, she was already in a maid outfit replacing the two busty bestfriends.

"Thanks Michiru-chan, Here's the menu list." Orihime says while handing her the booklet.

"Hime! Let's try your brother's class "Haunted House"." Nel suggested cheerfully, shaking Orihime.

"Okay, Okay Nel-chan."

* * *

><p>"Rukia!" Shouted a boy from the school's entrance.<p>

"Oh, Renji? What are you doing here?"Rukia was surprised, she was reading a book in a bench far from the school's attraction.

"I heard it's your school's festival, So I thought maybe I could visit you for a while." Renji explained, He really missed his childhood friend. He didn't know the reason why Rukia transferred in here, It's just as good as their school in terms of education. "So, What are you doing? What did your class prepared?"

"That Café over there, I hate serving for others so I escaped." Rukia explained while her eyes still locked on the book she's reading. She just pointed where the location of café is.

Renji looked where Rukia pointed out and he was surprised when he notice a familiar auburn haired girl coming out of the café.

"Oh the orange-haired cute girl." He shouted in surprise. Rukia immediately looked at their café's direction and was confused on how does Renji know Orihime.

"How do you know Orihime?" Rukia asked annoyed. " That girl is a total flirt, even Renji likes her?"

"Eh? Orihime? Is that her name?" Renji smiled, finally he knows her name.

"Yeah, so how do you know her? Does she know you too?" Rukia kept on bugging her childhood friend.

" She got lost and I tried to help her, I hope she still remember me. Afterall her overprotective boyfriend punched me in the face for just trying to hold her hand. God, that hurt!" Renji said his palm on his face.

"Boyfriend?" Rukia began to suspect something, she was curious on who was Orihime's boyfriend. _"I Know she doesn't have one? When did she had a boyfriend?"_

* * *

><p>"Waa.. Hime, this is so scary!" Neliel shouted.<p>

"Nel-chan, we haven't entered the Haunted House yet. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, But let's have someone tag along with us." Nel noticed their unsociable classmate with weird teal hair and just pulled him with her. She just really wanted to try this attraction and she doesn't want to look like a coward especially in front of Orihime.

"Hey Grimm, Let's try this!"

Grimmjow Jaggerjaques suddenly turned red when Neliel hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Thank you for tagging along with us Jaggerjaques-kun, I didn't know you were interested in this kind of stuff." Orihime said smiling.

"I'm not f*cking interested about this crap, I was eating takoyaki when this b*tch suddenly pulled me inside." He explained. He was planning to go back, but Nel's grip was just too tight on him.

The Class 2A were really amazing, the darkness inside made it really scary for the students to go. The ambiance was really creepy and the props looked realistic. Neliel didn't opened her eyes at all, while the three walked.

"This is really creepy..Kyaa.." Orihime shouted when someone suddenly grabbed her and shut her mouth.

Grimmjow just kept on walking while Neliel just walked too without looking at her path. She just clung tightly at the teal haired boy. After a few minutes, finally they saw the light.

"Hey! It's through, you can let go of my hand now."

"Really?" Nel peeked a little, when she noticed that they were really out she immediately let go of Grimmjow hands. "Hahaha, I made it to the haunted mansion. Did you see that Hime?" She said as she turned around, her bestfriend is nowhere to be found.

"Eh? Hime?"

* * *

><p>Orihime tried her best to push the person in front of her. She was brought to a secluded area of the haunted house. She tried to kick and slap him but his grip was just too tight that she couldn't manage to move her hand. When he let go of his hand in her mouth, she immediately tried to shout but she was suddenly shut with a forceful kiss.<p>

"_Who's this? He's suddenly kissing me but why am I letting him_?" She suddenly felt a little dizzy from the heated kiss.

"Like it huh?" The boy said as he removed his mask, and an all too familiar smirked came into her view.

"Waa. You scared me, Ichi-kun!" Orihime says rolling her eyes. "I hate you, I hate you!"

"Really?" Ichigo asked playfully.

"Yeah. I really really hate—" She was shut up again with a kiss. Ichigo forcefully kissed her again, and bit her lip a little asking entrance for his tongue. Orihime opened her mouth and let Ichigo taste her sweet mouth. They were kissing like there's no tomorrow. Their tongues battling against another for dominance.

"I love you so much, Hime" Ichigo said between kisses.

.

.

.

"Being forced to act as a vampire wasn't a bad idea after all."

**-End of Chapter 14-**

**Author's note: **

**Hello everyone, I didn't expect that this fic would reach 100+ review before it would reach the 15th Chapter. Waa, Thank you for Flooding me Good Reviews. You Don't know how those made me really happy, that's why I started writing again although I'm very busy planning my baby bro's party. I just made this like an hour ago, so please if there are any mistakes better don't mind it. Yeah! I think I really need a Beta so who's up for it? Ahahaha, Just pm me:))) Okay. I gotta go now, I have an appointment with my dentist. Byie! Just keep on reviewing. I love you guys. Oh by the way, I need help writing lemons too.. so who has a heart to tutor me? hehehe**

**-cloverberry15**


End file.
